Foreigner's God
by CananaBananalism
Summary: Charmaine has spent the last two years alone, searching for an angel she called father but had never met. When she does meet him, she doesn't expect a whole lot to change. But enter unimaginable powers, a few betrayals, the fight for the throne of God and a confusing relationship with a hedonistic angel and you got a story for the ages. ::Previously titled, Angel Of Small Death::
1. I

_**Hi, everyone! My first Supernatural fic, but you** don't **have to be gentle. My OC's name is Charmaine and she is a Nephilim - and Castiel's daughter, if you didn't catch that from the summary. This is really a total AU of the show, but we are in Season 8. For now, its just sad family time for Cas and his daughter he didn't know about.**_

 _ **Obviously, Charmaine is different. One main thing is she doesn't age like a human. Technically, Charmaine is eight years old but with the mind and body of a teenager. Further powers will pop up down the road but lets just wait for that ;) remember to review!**_

* * *

She was scared.

Of course, any normal thirteen year old would be. Her mother was dying and she would be alone. There was no other family for her to go to, the rest of her mothers kin having abandoned them both when she had Charmaine out of wedlock; the daughter of a preacher, what a scandal in a small town of Michigan. But that left a child without hope and she couldn't go into the system, her mother had already instilled in her that wasn't an option.

"Sweetheart," her mother held her hand, eyes closed as she lay on the hospital bed in front of Charmaine; there were no eyes for her to see through, Charmaine had witnesses that fiasco first hand. "You're strong, I believe in you."

"I'm scared..." Charmaine whispered. "How can I be strong when I'm scared?"

Her mother smiled softly. "You're at your strongest when your most scared, honey." Her grip tightened. "You'll be okay." She swallowed painfully. "I know you will."

Charmaine nodded and slowly got up on the bed next to her mother. "I love you Momma." She murmured and rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I love you too, duck." She said softly. "My brave little duck..."

Charmaine smiled and this mixture of a sob and a strangled laugh bubbled up between her lips as she pressed her cheek right against her mothers forehead. Her mother trembled, but only for a moment before this horrible, long, screech filled the room and she knew her mother was gone.

Charmaine sniffed and kissed her mothers forehead, patting her hand before she grabbed her backpack from the chair she was sitting in.

"Find the Winchesters," Charmaine whispered. "How the hell am I gonna do that?"


	2. II

_**A big thank you to** i'm team free will . **for being my first review and thank you all who have fav'd and followed. A little side note, after a few chapters (maybe two or three) I will have a rudimentary schedule but I haven't really been able to pin down a specific day to update on. For the moment its just whenever I have the time, but that doesn't mean big lulls between updates**_

 _ **Excuse spelling mistakes.**_

* * *

:: _**2 Years Later; New Orleans, Louisiana ::**_

* * *

"We hope you enjoyed your stay."

Charmaine smiled softly, back pack dangling in the crook of her left elbow as she counted out the correct payment. "I did and here's for the damages. The maid scared the crap out of me."

The clerk chuckled and flipped through the bills. "It's okay, she's real light on her feet and its the third event this year. She try's."

Charmaine sighed a little, but kept her smile up. "I can understand that," she paused. "Guess I'll be on my way then, again, sorry for the damages."

The clerk smiled and waved her off, Charmaine headed for the door. She'd broken a door in her confusion with the maid and she did genuinely feel bad about it, but the maid felt bad enough for the both of them so she supposed she'd just ignore it.

She stopped on the street, corner, looking up at the streamers tied between light poles and watched a group of young people laughing outside at the tables to a small cafe, wine in their glasses and beads around their necks.

Mardi Gras in New Orleans, she picked a bad time to swing through here.

No one had bothered her - yet - but the streets were congested with people and cars and Charmaine wanted to get the _hell_ out of here. Over the past year she had become easily agitated with the noises of the city, more sensitive to the smells - from streets to people and the gutters in between - which made life very difficult for her; even her mothers perfume, which had been her favorite smell in the world, which was tucked in her back pack had become too strong.

Her thoughts halted immediately as she trickled onto a less busy street - though there were still plenty of people around, but they didn't want to hang out in a parking lot that took up most of the street, especially when she knew the owners were a rather crabby bunch; no sense in hashing their buzzes with old people nagging.

"I'll be a..." a grin broke out on her face, silhouette reflected in the glossy black paint of the Impala. "And to think, I almost didn't bother to look over here."

She looked to her right, seeing the two men she was looking for sitting at a table near the window. They were laughing with their mouths full - well, the one with short hair had his mouth full - and seemed to be having a good time.

But she was, sadly, probably about to ruin that. Because there was a third man sitting at that table and she could see through his visage in the meat sack.

She'd been looking for him for two years and found him by accident.

 _Castiel._

* * *

"Cas, just eat the damn things."

"I can't, Dean," the angel mutters gruffly, staring down at the plate of abominations.

Sam chuckled and watches the two of them glare at each other. Frog legs. A fight over frog legs. But, if Cas really didn't want to try them, he would have already gotten rid of them.

Sam swallows his mouthful of burger and waves a hand at the things. "Go on, he won't stop until you try at least a bite."

"They're really not that bad you know." A new voice states from the table next to them.

All three men turn to look at the sun darkened teenager. Her long hair fell in thick curls to the middle of her back, set in blocks of rainbow colors staring from black roots; someone needed a touch up. Her eyes are an odd shade of indigo, which arouses a touch of suspicion in the angel she was staring at.

"Is that so," he gave her a dubious look.

"It is." She answered just before reaching over and plucking one off the plate and popping it into her mouth.

Dean slapped the table and gestured to the teenager, bobbing his head at Cas. "Finally, someone with some balls around here."

She chuckled, looking at each face at the table, teeth nibbling on the hoop in her lip. "Names Charmaine."

Dean wiped his hands on his pants and held out a hand, which she took. "Dean."

Sam wiped his hands on a napkin and took her hand, a small smile on his face. "Sam Winchester."

"You don't say..." Charmaine replied. "And Mr. Grumpy pants over here is...?"

Dean and Sam let out a collective sigh, to which Cas replied to with a confused look.

"This is Cas." Dean said and took a frog leg for himself.

"Join us." Sam invited and she did, sliding her chair over to the end of their table.

"So," she rested her elbows on the table. "What in the hell do you have against those poor frog legs?" Charmaine asked, staring at Cas. "I mean, they're already dead. So what could they have ever done to you?"

Dean choked on his drink at her completely serious question, while Sam unsuccessfully tried to stifle his own laughter.

Cas stuttered, a bit confused, his eyes darting between Dean and Sam, looking for help but they just weren't giving it. He looked back to the teenager who was eyeing him curiously, clearing his throat and pointing down at the legs.

"They are...frog legs," he said simply and Dean snickered.

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean rolled his eyes and continued to steal what he could from Cas' plate.

Cas' brow furrowed. "My name is not Sherlock, that is the fourth time you have called me that today. Is your memory impaired?"

"Wow." Charmaine said flatly. "Just, wow." She raised an eyebrow at Cas. "So you're just chicken huh?" She grinned and leaned forward a little. "I dare you to eat one."

Her indigo eyes bored into his navy ones. Why did she seem so familiar? Like he should know her. But from where?

"Do it Cas," Dean taunted, flicking a fry into his mouth. "Or are ya gonna turn down the young ladies dare? For shame."

"Shut up," Cas rumbled, cocking his head and narrowing his eyes at Charmaine, who seemed a tad amused. "Who are you?"

Charmaine's grin seemed to widen and she straightened her back, thrumming the fingers of her left hand on the table top while she cocked her right elbow back to rest on the back of her chair.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she chuckled. "Care to take this outside, boys? I promise this isn't a set up."

"Saying that doesn't help," Dean smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners. "And quoting Alice In Wonderland? Come on."

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" She made a mock surprised face before rising from her seat. "Wait, wrong movie."

Her American flag shorts and boots were a strange combo with her laced up shirt. But hey, it was New Orleans and close to Mardi Gras, so it wasn't the _strangest_ outfit they had seen. Still, it stuck out, her hair adding to the mystique.

"C'mon. You know you want to." Charmaine smiled charmingly at them, walking backwards towards the door.

"What the hell." Dean said, slapping down the tip. "Let's go," He grabbed Sam and Cas by the collars of their respective jackets and dragged them along. "What can it hurt?"

"In our experience," Sam mused, listening to the bell on the restaurant door chime. "It could end up with us in purgatory, or Hell. Again."

Dean paused, letting the both of them go. "Got a point," he watched the girl run a finger over the hood of Baby and narrowed his eyes a little. "Hey, hey, hey we're not that chummy yet."

She chuckled and pulled her hand away, but leaned back on the hood, the three men gathering around her, new skeptical looks on their faces.

She crossed her arms over her chest, making it clear this was all for Cas. "You figured out who I am yet, Castiel," her eyes flashed.

His brow twitched the longer his eyes were narrowed. "I'm having some difficulty, I'll admit."

"But you're so smart." Charmaine drawled. "You're a bloody f-ing Angel aren't you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and rested one booted foot against Baby's fender.

"How do you know that?" He growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Aside from the fact that you're wearing a trench coat in ninety degree heat and traveling with the Winchesters? Gee, how could I not know?" Charmaine ran her gaze over them. "Wow. You guys really are dense."

Dean and Sam shared a look, but Castiel couldn't take his eyes off of Charmaine, who was lazily picking at her nails. Dean looked back to her and sniffed a little, taking a step closer, a movement which she responded to with dropping her foot from Baby and glowering at him.

"Easy, kitten," he mumbled. "Just tell us who you are, okay? No, Cas isn't that smart but we're not stupid. You have supernatural stink all over you."

She inhaled through her nose then huffed, gesturing to Castiel. "I'm his daughter."

"That is not possible." Castiel bit out.

"Oh but it is." Charmaine snapped back. "My mom died searching for you, you know."

She strode forward, and that was when they saw the shadow. Behind her, splayed against the ground was the faint shadow of a pair of massive wings.

"Holy shit," Sam breathed.

"See that," she spat, pointing back at the quivering shadows. "I guess I inherited those damn things from you. Ya know I have to literally watch my ass everywhere I go? People always say I'm bumping into them but its those things!"

Maybe it was the blood, or maybe it was the opportunity to tell him off that was so close...no matter what, Charmaine felt charged and angry for the first time in two years. After her mother died, she always felt drained and depressed, but she never stopped. Never stopped looking for the man - or angel - that drove her mother to an early grave.

Caatiw stared at the seething girl for a long, relative silence tense and unwavering; after a moment or two, the shadow of wings across the concrete faded into her shadow and Charmaine was still angry. His eyes flickered over her, concerned and calculating, then he looked back to her face and it clicked.

"Martha," he mumbled gruffly. "You're Martha's child."

"You're child too, jackass," she snapped.

"What happened to her," Cas urged, taking a step towards Charmaine, but she hopped a step back.

"She...I don't know why she died, really," a wound in her heart, her mothers death. "She was blind for three years before hand, she saw and angel in his true form and...she screamed for days. After that, she started to crumble. Some days she couldn't remember herself...somedays she couldn't remember me," she noted the sad look crossing his face and furrowed her brow a little. "But she...she went peacefully, she had accepted it. I guess she thought she'd finally get to see you again."

Dean watched the two of them for a long time, feeling awkward. He looked over at Sam and he was watching Charmaine like she were a curiosity; oh yeah, fuel for teasing later. But, right now - how to mop up this situation.

Dean slapped his hands together, drawing all - annoyed - eyes to him. "Hate to break up your moment buuut," he paused. "Maybe we can continue this discussion somewhere more private than a parking lot?"

"Why?" She challenged. "You scared someone might notice." Charmaine rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, it's the middle of Mardi Gras, no one gives a shit about a group of people arguing."

Her eerie eyes bored into Dean's as he took a step back. " _Ooo_ Miss _Snippy_ ," he commented.

"Amazing," Charmaine said sarcastically. "Dipshit."

Dean opened his mouth to protest then clamped I shut, glaring at Sam who chuckled. The younger Winchester looked down at Charmaine, who looked pretty...well, frustrated.

"Everyone may be plastered, but the mention of angels and stuff...well, how about we go to the motel we're staying in?"

Charmaine firmed her jaw and her eyes flickered between all of them before nodding slowly. "I guess that'd be okay," she mumbled.

* * *

Excu


	3. III

_**Things already start picking up.**_

* * *

"Place smells like ass," Charmaine mutters, waiting for Dean to turn on the light; Castiel walks in front of her, unbothered by the surprising darkness. "But I guess I couldn't expect much better from two guys and a cheap room."

"You're a real joy to be around, ya know," Dean gave her this weird smirk/wink/grimace thing and Charmaine chuckled.

"So I've been told," she paused, watches Dean shut the door, lock it, Sam get a chair and she and Cas stand, tense. "Wow, feels real welcoming in here..."

"Oh get over it princess." Dean muttered and plopped down on the edge of the nearest bed; Charmaine glared.

"How bout you get over yourself, you _ass_!" Charmaine fired back.

In the warm, amber lighting of the motel room, they could have sworn they saw the fine shadow of wings appeared stretching across the wall behind her. Cas had this worried look on this face and that sent Dean and Sam into a defensive position; they knew nothing of her and Cas was like the guard dog, he tensed you be on guard.

"You have quite the temper don't you?" Cas commented as he began to circle her, a fact she blatantly hated.

"No shit, Sherlock," she muttered, trying to reel that temper in.

"What is it you want," Cas questioned, stopping too close and invading her space.

Charmaine swallowed and took a step back, all eyes on her. "Look," she started. "I just wanted to find you," she shrugged. "Maybe punch you in the face...get some real answers..." She ran a hand through her hair, deep colors shifting oddly with the simple act.

"Well, ya got him," Dean gestured to Cas, who didn't even glare, he was too focused on her. "Have at it, I'd love to see him get his ass handed to him. By his kid no less."

Sam spoke up then. "Uh, how about we focus on that fact in general? How the hell do you have a kid Cas?"

The air grew quiet as all eyes zeroed in on the angel. He had finally looked away from Charmaine and was now staring at the floor with a confused expression on his face, like thinking _hurt_.

With annual lobotomies, Dean and Sam weren't surprised.

But Charmaine didn't know.

Charmaine sighed, thoroughly fed up. "How bout not."

She countered and slammed her fist into Cas's nose. Blood poured out and down his lips, but he didn't stumble, didn't even looked shock. Dean and Sam flinched, thinking it had to hurt from many knocks in the head but she didn't seem fazed.

"My mom is dead because of you!" Charmaine shouted and nailed him again, this time on the side of his jaw, he only looked ashamed. "She died because she was looking for you! You arrogant wanker!"

As Sam stood, wanting this to end, Dean stood to stop him and Charmaine's head snapped towards them. Her eyes weren't hers, they were silver like any other Nephilim but they seemed to roll like water with a hint of blue for the irises. A force slammed into them and they skidded back, feeling like they had the wind knocked out of them and they couldn't move. The papers on the table and the end of the bed sheets ruffled slightly but really not enough to notice. The rapidly shaking light overhead, however, would not be ignored.

Cas licked away blood from the corner of his mouth, eyes watching the light sway overhead, bulb flickering rapidly; he could feel it then, the surge of power rolling off of her in waves, like high tide. He looked back to Charmaine and saw anger in her face, but also sadness that could be linked to far too many things to be discussed at the moment.

"I get it," that only seemed to piss her off more. "I...you can't imagine what I alone have had done to my brain in the last year alone...I...I want to say I'm sorry but I do not know if you will accept it."

Dean and Sam watched her, Sam's hair ruffling with static electricity that seemed to fill the room and bloat the reality with dancing shadows and hums that he knew Dean did not hear. His brother was watching Charmaine with anger and concern, yet what he was concerned about was known to him alone.

"I don't know," Charmaine's voice seemed to echo. "I don't know if I can forgive you for disappearing, letting my mother die. Did you hear her prayers? Her pleas?"

"I heard her," Cas started and Charmaine's eyes lit with fire. "But I did not know that I had any connection to her." He licked his busted lip, feeling it healing even then and swallowed. "There are signs that I have been lobotomized...repeatedly."

Charmaine froze then and sighed, looking down at the dark carpet beneath her feet. The air around them calmed quickly, but it was still felt from Dean and Sam, who were only human.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, peering at him through her bangs. "Nobody deserves that."

Cas shook his head, looking to the side. "No, no _you_ did not deserve the inadvertent abuse and loneliness caused. An innocent."

Charmaine stared at him for a long time, fingers flexing at her sides. When she noticed the boys getting up, her face creased with apologies and she covered her mouth with her hand, an act Cas frowned at but his eyes showed curiosity.

"I am so sorry," she apologized immediately, helping Sam sit back down in his chair; his legs wobbled from shock. "I guess I...lost control again."

"Lost control," Cas questioned, drawing her attention again.

She looked at him with wide eyes, like she were trying to process what he was saying, and then she nodded. "Uh, yeah I...for the last year I've been having a hard time controlling whatever powers I inherited from you. What you saw...that was tame and its getting out of control."

"You did not inherit those from me," she gave him an odd look. "Those are the powers of an archangel. You should not be able to do that, not yet anyway."

She flexed her wings and Sam ducked, then flinched when she grabbed his hand in apology, which just sent a jolt of electricity through his tender palms.

"Sorry!" Charmaine apologizes again, sighing and letting him go all together. "So you're saying I'm an even bigger freak than I already thought I was," she paused. "Great."

Cas shook his head, a rueful smile on his lips. "Not a freak." He murmured and stepped closer to her, cupping one cheek with his hand; she gave him this bewildered look.

Charmaine inhaled sharply as she did so, almost relaxing into the touch. How long has it been since someone had touched her like that? With love and care. Like she was the most... _important_ _thing_ _in_ _the world._

Cas cocked his head to the side, staring at his own hand oddly. "You're simply incredibly _unique_."

Charmaine licked her bottom lip and took a step away from him, watching him slowly realize what he was just doing; he dropped his hand awkwardly to his side.

"Thanks," she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. "But...unique doesn't really _do_ _it_ for me. What...what could that mean?"

Cas was quiet for a long time then he jerked and moved to the window, staring out of it with a thoughtful expression. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, wanting to crack a joke but feeling it wouldn't be helpful at all; the look Sam gave him reinforced that thought.

"It could be a number of things but the telekinesis at that level concerns and intrigues me," he paused and looked back at the boys. "She can stay here."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks for giving us the option. Yeah, she can stay. Where are you going?"

"Out," was all he said before the tell tale hiss of fluttering wings hit everyone's ears and he was gone.

Charmaine stared at the spot for a long time, lips quirked in the corner, then she looked over at the boys. "So," Sam raised an eyebrow this time. "This place get Skinimax?"

* * *

Four hours of fast food and watching movies only Dean and Charmaine liked left Sam exhausted. But Charmaine seemed as content as a kitten with cream and curled up on Dean's bed, passing out quickly with soft snores.

Dean chuckled as he grabs a beer from the mini fridge, sitting opposite of Sam at the small table in the corner of the room.

"This is so freakin' surreal," he mumbled, holding his beer close to his chest.

Sam peered over the top of his laptop, looked over at Charmaine as she rolled over, clutching a pillow tight to her chest.

"Yeah," Sam mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I still have some doubts."

Dean widened his eyes at his brother and Sam furrowed his brow. "You're still skeptical after what happened? The lights and whatever the Hell hit us? Cas seems to believe in her."

"I know he does but I mean...Dean, after all the _crap_ we've been through, everything that's happened to us...you really think some random girl with a few powers is a Nephilim? Cas said he killed the last and only one in existence."

"Well then, it makes sense that he didn't know about her," Dean leaned forward a little. "He was lobotomized, Sam. Probably to _keep_ her out of his head."

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair, nodding slowly. He got it, he really did, but skepticism came with the job and Charmaine could be anything. Powers of an archangel in an unstable Nephilim body? She was basically a time bomb.

"How could she have the powers of an archangel? Wouldn't that take an incredibly long life to achieve?"

Dean shrugged, lips pursing around a mouthful of beer. "I try not to pay attention to angel status," Sam rolled his eyes. "What? It hurts my head."

"Doesn't take much," Sam muttered.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha say?"

"Nothing," Sam cleared his throat. "So, where do you think Cas went?"

"Isn't _that_ the question of the year," Dean sighed and set his beer down, rubbing the gentle slope of his nose. "Maybe another angel? Hmm, doubt that. He couldn't go to a demon."

"Maybe a human," Sam raised his brow. "But I don't know how a human could help."

Dean shrugged. "For all we know, he could have went to see a goblin."

Sam quirked his lips in the corner and nodded, closing his laptop. "Well, I'm going to sleep. What about you?"

Dean shook his head, folding his hands in his lap. "I can't...not until I understand what's going on."

Sam nodded in understanding and crossed the room to his bed. He plunked down on the edge and started undoing his boots then paused, looking back at Dean. Who snapped back and tried to play off that he wasn't just trying to pick through Charmaine's bag under the table.

"Dean," Sam spoke in a warning tone.

Dean hitched his shoulders and feigned a look of innocence. "What?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Get some sleep, okay?"

" _Yes mom_ ," he whines and Sam chuckled.

"Just don't touch her stuff," he groaned as he stretched out on his bed. "Where are you gonna sleep?"

Dean stared at Charmaine as she mumbled in her sleep, watched her fingers flex in the pillow. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, shrugging slightly.

"Guess I'll sleep here," Dean grumbled.

Sam chuckled. "You _can_ sleep wit -"

"Don't even suggest such douchery," Dean pointed at his little brother.

Sam raised a hand, chuckling as he covered his head with the bed sheets. "Don't touch her stuff, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean mumbled, pulling a notebook out of Charmaine's bag.

* * *

"Got some balls coming here, Castiel."

The angel waved his blade slowly, eyes darting from corner to corner of the room. " _Come out_ ," he ground out, but he wasn't angry.

There was no threat here.

"Fine, fine," the voice chuckled and a figure stepped out from behind the, a dark smirk on a scarred face. "Hi, buddy."

" _Buddy_ ," Castiel scoffed, sheathing his blade, but it wasn't far. "Bite your tongue or you'll never have these seals lifted."

Soft blue eyes flickered to the windows and the walls, all the smeared seals and ancient marks, keeping _him_ bound to an abandoned warehouse he felt was like a prison. He got the basics - couch, bed, rugs, fridge, other kitchen beauties and the tv he hates - but it was still prison, a fucking cage for Castiel and the Winchesters to toss food pellets at him from.

"Fine," he waved a hand and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Whatcha need, nuisance."

"Better," Castiel hesitated. "I have a...child."

An arched eyebrow.

"A _child_. You certainly are a naughty boy, Castiel. And why come to me on this matter? You know my preferences."

"Because you are eldest. She has the powers of an archangel," blue eyes darken to red. "I see you know what I speak of."

"Yes," he snarled at Castiel. "It is impossible. You lie."

Castiel shook his head. "I have experienced the strength of her powers and it is far above me, close to Michael but it seems... _more_."

The silence stretched between them. It was becoming suffocating and Castiel had never gotten nervous, but he was now.

Red faded and gave way to blue, he clucked his tongue. "I need to experience it for myself."

"I _will not_ bring her to you."

"Paternal instincts aside, Castiel. If you want to see what this girl can do, _I_ need to see her. First hand. Otherwise, you can let her implode and take half of the planet with her."

Castiel glared daggers at him but his decision was made. "Fine."

That was all it took.

All it took to decide the fate of _everything_ and _everyone._


	4. IV

_**Guys, review.**_

 _ **Thank you** Lemonofweirdness **for your review. So much enthusiasm lol**_

* * *

 _She dreams._

 _She dreams of flying, high above the clouds and she is free. She's not tied down to an earthy, rotting field of humans and she isn't some freak among everyone she knows and doesn't know._

 _She is a God._

* * *

She forgets where she is for a moment.

She wakes with a start and her fingers tightened in the pillow she was holding. She sits up quickly and then cringed at the head rush, clutching the side of her head for a moment.

"Too much sugar," she mumbles, smacking her lips and looking around. "Well hello," she mumbles, seeing the more attractive Winchester snoozing next to her.

She bites her lip a little and twists a little, fingertips dancing over his face like the curious teenage girl she was - at heart, anyway. Her touch was feather light and he only inhaled sharply, but she didn't let up. He was definitely attractive, majorly, but she honestly just wanted to...touch him.

"She's a bad girl, isn't she Gabe?"

Charmaine froze.

"I'll say, but it _is_ the fabulous Dean Winchester. How can you resist?"

Charmaine jumped and jerked her hand away from Dean's face. She jerked her head to the left, hair getting caught on her nose and blurring her vision but she saw the two strange men sitting at the table, pleased smiles on their faces; one with faint fuzz on his jaw wiggled his fingers at her.

"Well hello to you too," Charmaine snapped and ran a hand through her hair, the hues rippling with the motion. "And you are?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Balthazar," the man with the scruff stated, winking at her. "This is my brother Gabriel," he waved a hand at the stranger beside him.

Charmaine sighed and rolled her eyes. "Great," she dead-panned. "More angels," she pouted.

"Aw," Balthazar pouted. "I expected something more. Lights maybe? Bowing? I don't know, feels like its lacking a little something."

"Gotta agree," Gabriel chuckled. "But you meet my expectations. Daughter of an angel, a cheeky little Nephilim with bright hair. Honestly...the hair is surprising."

Charmaine raised an eyebrow at the angels, reaching over and roughly slapping Dean. He snorted and jerked, arms flailing as he attempted to keep himself from rolling off of the bed. He failed, but when he saw Balthazar and Gabriel waving at him, he wishes he would have fallen into a shark tank.

"You're a freaking angel magnet," Dean groaned, lying on his back on the floor.

Balthazar snapped his fingers and pointed at Dean, who glared. "Right o," right o? Crap, he was looking at her again. "Couldn't resist seeing the product of an angel and a human. Didn't get to meet the last one I'm afraid. Castiel killed her."

Charmaine froze. "E...Excuse me?"

Balthazar blanked and Gabriel face palmed. "Not by choice," like that made it better.

"Right," Charmaine managed and brushed down her clothes as she scrambled out of the bed "Did Castiel send you," She asked and kicked Dean in the leg with her foot. "Get up," she hissed.

Dean waved his arms at her and rolled over, Sam beginning to stir in the other bed. When he noticed Balthazar and Gabriel, he was suddenly very alert and looked to Charmaine, who was snatching up her bag from between the two angels; she scowled and kicked Balthazar in the shin when he tried to block her path with his leg, but he showed no reaction.

Balthazar cocked his head as Gabriel smirked, leaning forward onto the table while Charmaine rifled through her bag.

"No, Cas didn't send us." Gabriel stated. "Balthazar, he well..."

Balthazar grinned. "I eavesdropped," he admitted.

Charmaine raised her right eyebrow, listening to Dean and Sam hiss at each other behind her. "Righteous my ass," she mumbled gruffly, zipping up her bag.

"It is indeed," Balthazar chuckled when she shot him a deadly glare. "Kid, jus' got curious about ya. Don't take it so personally."

She cocked a hip and gave him an incredulous look. "Are you daft? Don't take it - you're here because of me. How can I not take that personally?"

Gabriel shrugged and popped a lollipop in his mouth, eyebrows wiggling while Balthazar chuckled. She glared at him and he narrowed his eyes right back mockingly, which further pissed her off.

"Stop, staring at me," she snapped at Balthazar. She turned to Dean, who was busy trying to lace his boots with one eye open. "Give me back my notebook, jerk," she barked.

He turned up his nose. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sam rolled his eyes as he plucked up his laptop and moved it to his bed, far away from the angels. "Dean, I told you not to touch her stuff."

Dean looked at him, offended. "You snitch!"

Charmaine grumbled. "I knew it," she raised her foot to kick him but he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay. Okay," Dean held a hand out to her, as if that would keep her back, and fished the notebook out from under the pillow he had been using; he fell asleep reading it and forgot to put it back. "No need to get violent," it was just full of weird writings that he would actually have to ask Cas about.

"Don't touch other peoples stuff," she stomped her foot.

She could feel those familiar pricks of feathers writhing beneath her skin, wings begging to be let out, begging to let her to let them protect her like was their duty. But she wouldn't let them out, and it was a hard fought fight.

"Hell of a fight, isn't it," Balthazar chirped.

Charmaine gave him a curious furrow of her brow. "Huh?"

He gestured towards her, eyes sort of tender but still annoying. "The wing - thing. You inherited them, no? Heard its a _bitch_."

Charmaine hesitated then turned to him fully. "What about your wings? Where are _they_?"

The room fell into a tense silence, eyes darting around the room until Gabriel dropped his sucker and looked up, his jaw growing tense. He looked to Balthazar before he _popped_ out of the room and Castiel appeared, looking thoroughly irritated.

"And just where have you been," Dean questioned like a distrustful housewife.

Castiel ignored him and looked pointedly at Balthazar, who cocked his head and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Balthazar chuckled and waved at Charmaine, who had her back to him and was busy scolding Dean on touching her things. "Came to see the newest addition to your little band of misfits. Team _Free Will_ , I believe."

"Quiet, Balthazar," Cas snapped and sighed. "Are you alright," he asked, turning to Charmaine.

She shrugged, looking very uncomfortable. "I don't know. You tell me," she crossed her arms over her chest and took a couple steps away from him, unconsciously putting her closer to Balthazar. "He," she jerked her chin at Balthazar. "Told me you killed the last person that was like me."

Sadness creased Castiel's features and for a moment Charmaine was worried that he was going to cry.

"That is true. However, I did not have much a choice in the matter," he paused. "I thought I was doing the right thing but I was made a fool of."

She shook her head a little and looked over at Sam and Dean, who looked more than uncomfortable. She sighed a little and dropped her arms to her sides, shrugging.

"I guess it doesn't really matter anymore," he tensed and she raised an eyebrow, stepping forward in an...intimidating way. "Unless it does. You know something...don't you? Where did you go?"

All eyes went to Castiel, who looked like he would combust spontaneously any moment now; a kids first day in preschool. "Where I went is not important," Charmaine scoffed, but didn't push it. Dean moved closer. "What I learned is."

"And what did you learn," Sam questioned, head cocked in his usual manner.

"I still have more things to piece together," he looked to Dean. "I want you to take her somewhere safe while I am away."

"Well now you've caught my attention for real," everyone looked at Balthazar, who was smirking. "How about I take the kid with me? No one can track me without the wings."

"No," Cas growled first. "She will stay with Dean and Sam."

"Actually Cas, its not a bad idea sending her off with Balthazar," Cas glared at Sam, who wasn't fazed. "Dean and I can help you research while they hop around. Three heads are better than one."

"There will be no hopping," Cas snapped. "I am perfectly capable on my own."

"Excuse me," Charmaine raised a hand. "Uh, don't I get a say in this? I think I'll take my chances with Balthazar," what kind of fucking _name_ was that? "Beats being stuck in a car with two smelly boys while you're running around being all secretive."

"Charmaine," Castiel started, but she cut him off by raising her hand as she reached for her bag.

"Little late to try and show affection," she shouldered her bag and Balthazar stood, stretching on his toes with a smug smile on his face. "Its not really your strong suit. I'm not a child. I can handle myself and goofy over here isn't at all scary to me."

"I take offense with that."

Charmaine ignored him, looking at Sam, Dean and her _father_ with a resigned look. "What's important right now is you try to find an explanation to whatever is bothering you," she looked over at the boys. "Keep him in line, okay? I feel like he gets ahead of himself."

Sam chuckled. "He does."

Charmaine nodded, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Figured," she paused. "We'll figure this out. Maybe he," she jerked her chin at Balthazar. "Can help. He's an angel right? Has to know something."

"I'm right here, ya know."

"Now you know how I feel," Charmaine rolled her eyes when he chuckled. "Lets get this show on the road then. I would really like to understand what is exactly wrong with me. Besides the obvious."

Castiel nodded, still looking apprehensive but reluctantly accepting. "We _will_ learn what this all means," he sighed as he looked over at Dean and Sam, who were grinning and holding their bags like children ready for a road trip. "I am sorry for bringing you two into my problems again."

Dean shrugged. "Hey man, your problems are ours every damn time. I'm also kinda curious about your kid. This might be fun. Nothing bad has happened."

"Yet," Sam chimed in.

It earned him a glare from everyone besides Balthazar and he raised his hands in defeat, quirking his lips in the corner.

"Good luck with that," Charmaine smiled a little at Castiel. "I think I can get over your absence if you find out what's wrong with me."

He nodded, swallowing nervously. "I understand."

She smirked a little, but it was warm and her eyes were bright. She looked over at Balthazar, who held out a hand to her. "Really?"

He nodded. "Unless you want me to hug y -"

She grabbed his hand out of reflex and Dean and Sam flinched as they both disappeared, Castiel staring at the faint burn mark on the rug and the stray black feather fluttering down.


	5. V

_**I seriously want to thank you all for the love that this story has received. I hope I see more reviews and love. We introduce new players to the game here. This story will be long and the finale is possibly my favorite part to write.**_

 _ **Expect at least seventy chapters or more, this is going to be a long story. Please leave reviews!**_

* * *

The whole place smells like ass and... _cinnamon_?

"Dude," Charmaine pokes a single candle in the corner of the room, watches the flame before she gives Balthazar a pathetic look. "This is sad."

He shrugs and wiggles his eyebrows. "I like the smell of cinnamon."

"And sex, apparently," Charmaine looks around the room, noting the darkness despite the many lights clicked on. "I feel like I've been kidnapped."

Balthazar chuckled and threw open a set of curtains, letting in a blinding blaze of sunlight. Charmaine threw up her arm to shield her eyes. The room was decorated oddly but strangely elegant with things she knew he had to get from different periods in time. She watched him for a moment, staring out the window, and wondered what happened to the poor sap that allowed him control over his body.

"Why do you have to be so dramatic," she asked and dropped her bag to the floor. "Are all angels like this?"

Balthazar grinned and flopped down in the couch. "Usually," he scratched at his chin. "Except for Cas, he's a buzz kill if there ever was one. Still, done some wild things I'm proud of. Like making _you_ , that's the tops."

Charmaine crinkled her nose as dust flurries spouted up into the air as Balthazar sat and she herself perched on an arm rest, hands folded in her lap. Sex, cinnamon and questionable sticky surfaces...yeah, definitely better than tagging along with the Winchesters and her father.

"So," she started. "Where did your friend...Gabriel? Where did he go?"

"Oh, Gabe flits about every now and again. Doesn't really have much of a path that one," he paused. "I'm still a little surprised you decided to come with me. I was only half serious."

Charmaine chuckled. "I'd rather spend some unknown number of days with someone like me than the Winchesters." She drawled and flopped over, looking at him upside down. "Did it hurt?" She asked.

"Did what," Balthazar countered.

"Cutting off your wings," Charmaine stated bluntly.

His face lost all expression then and she almost apologized for asking, but as they say _'curiosity killed the cat'_ and she'd always been far too curious for her own good.

Balthazar looked down, picking at a piece of lint on his pants leg and flicking it away. He inhaled deeply through his nose as he rested his arm on the back if the couch; where to even begin.

"Yeah," he nodded softly. "Yeah it hurt. More than anything you will ever experience," he paused. "Unless you cut your own wings off. But being a Nephilim, I doubt you have the emotional bond with those things. Yet, anyway."

Charmaine nodded. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I imagine that was a hard decision for you to make," her hair ran over the carpet.

"Yeah, well, it's ancient history now." Balthazar muttered and ducked his head.

Charmaine hesitated, trying to find some way to lighten the mood. She wiggled around in her spot, getting upright and then she asked him. "Wanna fuck?"

His head shot up and this mixed look of _'God yes'_ and _'are you insane'_ crossed on his face. "Excuse me," he croaked.

She snickered. "Calm down, big fella," she ran a hand through her hair and winked at him. "Just had to lighten the tension."

Balthazar chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "You're a funny girl," he muttered and flexed his back.

A strange look crossed his face - as if for a moment he forgot that his wings were gone.

"It must be strange," Charmaine started. "Not feeling them."

He nodded slowly, lost in minute thought. "It is," he licked his lips. "Had them for so long, its like I can still feel them."

"Like a Ghost Limb," Charmaine murmurs. At his strange look she waves a hand. "I still don't know what to do with the ones I have," very faintly, they can both hear the feathers rustle. "Sometimes I don't feel them...sometimes I can't control them. I got mad at the convenience store the other day and they flexed on their own and cut a woman's arm open. I ran."

He nodded. "They'll do that, to protect you. That's why they're there. To protect and serve."

Charmaine nodded again. "Look, I know this is more than a little awkward. Me living here an all...for now at least," she chewed on her bottom lip. "And I know you didn't do this out of the kindness of your black little heart," he chuckled. "But I thank you. Once they figure out what the Hell is up with me, you won't have to deal with me again.

Balthazar hummed in agreement and shifted uncomfortably. She stared at him, cocking her head softly as he rolled his shoulders. He didn't seem to really notice what he was doing, but she did and he looked very, _very_ uncomfortable. The side of her that took from her mother wanted to help ease the tension and she could almost hear the light bulb _ding!_ over her head.

"Do you want to touch them," Charmaine asked softly. "I don't mind, really."

Balthazar looked at her like she was insane. "Really," a kid on Christmas afraid of the gift giver.

She shrugged, feeling more awkward than she ever had in her life, and there were plenty of chances. "I suppose...call it closure therapy. Or would it be trauma therapy," she inhaled deeply through her nose. "I just have this feeling you would like to."

He stared at her from under his brow for a long time, brow furrowed. "I..." He lifted his head. "I wouldn't mind..."

She smiled a little and moved to sit in front of him, that small smile still on her face as she watched the shadow of her wings stretch over the opposite wall with the glare of the sun; they reflected a subtle beam of light and made it colorful.

She trembled and closed her eyes when his fingers pressed into soft - to him, anyway - feathers that quivered on their own with the contact. No one had ever touched her wings, not even she had dared touched them. She would rather pretend they didn't exist.

Charmaine let out a soft breath as Balthazar all but buries his fingers in her wings. "

You okay?" She asked, twisting her head to the side and seeing the pained look on his face.

"I...think so..." He breathed and inhaled a shaky breath. "I had forgotten what they felt like."

Charmaine smiled at him sadly, flexing her wings towards him - almost hugging him.

"You don't have to hide, you know." She murmured. "I'm a pretty good listener...or so I've been told," she doubted it.

He lout a shaky, airy, chuckle and pulled his fingers away. "I'm not a good talker," he murmured, watching the shadow of her wings sink back down with her.

She twisted back to look at him, feeling a bit small being so low on the ground. It reminded her of when she was a child and that made her choke up a little; her childhood wasn't a very long one.

"Come on," she murmured, moving around to sit up on her knees. He got a weird glint in his eye, but she ignored it. "You can't keep that stuff bottled up."

He chuckled again. "Then you don't know me," he sighed. "Maybe later kid."

"'M not a kid," Charmaine muttered and caught his arm as he attempted to pull away; the air in the room seemed to be charge with energy. "I'm sorry," she apologized earnestly. "Really, I am."

Charmaine gave him an apologetic look and he sighed, turning back around."Apology accepted," he murmured and settled back on the couch.

Charmaine sighed and the energy in the air seemed to settle. "I'm tired now," she murmured, roughly yanking a hand through her hair.

He stared up at her as she looked over him, feeling the tension suddenly rolling off of her. "You can take my room," he gestured to the hallway and stood. "I'm goin' out."

Her brow furrowed and her eyes widened as she stomped behind him, he was headed for the door. "Wait, what?"

He paused, hand on the doorknob. " _I'm going out_ ," he said slowly. "Wanna play a board game? Get some junk food and pig out," she scowled. "Look, just an hour, alright? No ones after you, no one but the Winchesters and Castiel know where I live - you're fine."

Charmaine threw up her hands. "You know what? Fine," she'd let him...whatever, she should know better than to be _nice_ to people.

She turned on her heel, bending down to grab her bag before she turned into the hallway to find his bedroom. When he heard the door slam shut, Balthazar sighed. Here for ten minutes and she would - with the way she looked and acted - make him into an even bigger sinner than he already was.

"I'm so screwed," he mumbled, locking the front door as he left.

* * *

She was in the bathroom when she heard the front door slam shut. She freezes at the thump and listens, hearing the rough shuffling of clothing, which peeks her curiosity. She wraps her towel around her body and pushed her wet hair back from her face, easing the bathroom door open.

She doesn't see anyone.

But there's a bra on the floor and her skin prickles. She pushes the door all the way open and tip toes down the hallway, towards the bedroom where she hears labored breathing and the smack of skin-on-skin.

The bedroom door is cracked and she peeks through, her breath coming in rapidly between her parted lips as she watched his scarred back arch and twist over the woman beneath him. He's busy attacking the woman's throat with his teeth and lips, her head hanging over the foot of the bed and her knees cocked on either side of his hips.

The woman doesn't notice Charmaine as she accidently brushes the door open just a little more, unable to tear her eyes away.

Even when she and Balthazar lock eyes.

He didn't even falter his ministrations as Charmaine watches, fear keeping her rooted in place and unable to look away. She sees his smirk but it doesn't faze her, she's watching his hips grinding into the woman, eliciting shrill moans and nails digging into his shoulders.

The woman doesn't even call out the right name but he isn't fazed, he's still staring at Charmaine.

Who finally decides to run.

She shuts the door and scampers back to the bathroom, cheeks as red as fire and she locks that door. She holds her head as she sinks down to the bathroom floor, her shoulders trembling slightly. She doesn't know why she feels like her head is going to explode, doesn't really care because everything else is shaking.

She looks up, through involuntary tears, and watches a bottle of lotion from her bag topple off of the sink; it bounces off the tiles and skids into her feet.

She starts her breathing techniques - in through the nose, out through the mouth - and things calm but the woman's moans are louder in her ears and she hears a taunting cackle that belongs to no one she knows.

 _Filthy half breed..._

Charmaine trembles at the force of the voice, surprised it doesn't echo like she expects. It is odd and soothing but speaks with such joyous venom she hates herself immediately and clambers to the other side of the bathroom, curling her knees to her chest and looking up at the ceiling _._

"Balthazar," it comes out as a scream.

The window high above her head shatters as the room began to shake.

 _"Filthy hybrid."_

She doesn't even have to see a mouth to feel the sneer behind it and shudders.

 _"You're an abomination!"_

It screamed and she covered her head. "Please," She begged, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I haven't done anything."

The mirror above the sink cracks and then shatters, showering her with glass; the pieces slice into her upraised arms as they fall, leaving shallow cuts in their wake.

 _"You killed your mother. She's dead because of you."_

Charmaine let out a sob. "No," she shouted. "Balthazar please," she screamed.

The air was vibrating as her wings trembled behind her, slipping through tender skin and quivering free. Sparks rained down as the light burst above her, a sound like thunder building around her. Her eyes darted this way and that, wings quickly encompassing her as there was a final crack and then she was left in darkness.

* * *

There is only silence for a long time, too long for her to count and she doesn't notice the insistent tugging on her wings right away. Not until she hears Dean and Castiel calling for her. When she realizes what's happening, she flares out her wings, panting as she watches Dean barely miss the edge of feathers and sees her father simply nudge the left wing out of his way.

"Charmaine," his gruff voice is low as he crouches in front of her, eyes examining the abrasions on her arms. "Charmaine, its okay."

Her eyes dart around the room, wings slowly receding until it is just her, naked now that her towel has fallen. Dean and Sam are in the doorway, looking down in decency. Balthazar is there, not near them but down the hall, staring like he was guilty.

"I," Charmaine whispers, voice shaking. "I-I heard someone...a voice, it..." She buries her fingers into Castiel's coat.

"Shh," He tried. "You're okay."

Castiel hands her the towel that was crumpled behind her and glared at Balthazar. Charmaine stood, wrapping it around herself and making her way towards said angel. He stiffened as she passes and she ignored that, entering the bedroom where her bag still was; the woman, and any trace of her, was gone, leaving Charmaine to wonder if there had been a woman there at all.

She pulled out sleep shorts and an oversized Pink Floyd t shirt, stepping back out into the hallway where no one had moved.

"It's not his fault." She murmured.

"He was supposed to be protecting you," Dean growled. "Damn right it is his fault."

Charmaine cleared her throat a little, arm extended towards Balthazar, almost as though she were trying to create a barrier between the angel and the angry Winchester - and her angry angel daddy.

"He was," she'd lie for him. "Not like I could let him into the bathroom with me. That would cause a new set of problems."

Dean pursed his lips and Sam didn't say anything, his expression saying she was right. No matter what, Castiel was angry and she doubted she would be able to convince him that it wasn't Balthazar's fault. She highly doubted any of them would accept the excuse she could conjure up.

"There was a woman here," Castiel stepped forward and Charmaine let her arm drop. "There was a woman here while you were supposed to be watching after her - you are to blame and do not let her convince you otherwise."

Charmaine looked back at Balthazar, but he was staring at Castiel with definite guilt in his eyes. When he looked down at her, she inhaled sharply, reimagining him and that woman -

"Tonight has been too much," she murmured. "Can we just...did you find out anything?"

Castiel seemed to switch, just like the boys, to annoyed mode. "Not I personally," Castiel grumbled.

"We have a lead," Sam started. "And we plan on following that up tomorrow."

"Good," she said softly. Charmaine glanced at Balthazar again. "I need to talk to Balthazar." She stated and Castiel opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "Look, as much I appreciate you being angry on my behalf, I only met you yesterday. Don't think I'm not still royally pissed at you."

Her eyes told him she was was set in her path and wouldn't be persuaded away. As much as her words stung - and were true - he nodded solemnly.

"I am leaving to speak to someone," he started to walk past Balthazar and Charmaine. "I will return when I have new information."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance before Dean followed behind Cas. "Dean and I will keep watch outside," Sam murmured in passing. "In case anything comes sniffing about."

Charmaine bobbed her head once. "Thank you Sam."

He smiled and nodded. "No problem," his eyes flickered to Balthazar before he was gone. "Good luck," he called over his shoulder before the front door shut.

When they were finally alone, Charmaine had to fight to stomach looking at him. He didn't seem to shy away from it, face blank as he stared down at her; Charmaine felt sick.

"You..." Charmaine whispered. "Why did you bring that woman back here? She didn't even know your name," that felt so childish to say.

"My home," he grumbled in defense then this weird... _smirk_ (?), came onto his face. "You didn't seem to mind it that much."

"Oh I minded," did she? The urge to linger screamed otherwise. But she wouldn't let him know that. "Because I may have only just met you, but you're not that kinda guy," She paused. "I might believe you were, if you were a normal human man -" her voice cracked and she felt fresh tears gather in her eyes; why? "I'd like to think that you're better than that."

Charmaine sighed and wiped her eyes. Her heart felt heavy, like it knew how genuinely disappointed she was in the stranger staring at her so skeptically.

"Do you really think that," he raised an eyebrow.

"I do." Charmaine answered.

"Why," Balthazar pushed, looking slightly amused.

She sighed and watched his eyes flicker above her head, watched his pupils dilate in utter mortal sorrow.

"Because when you touched my wings I felt something from you," she paused and ran a hand through her wet hair. "Maybe it was my imagination," she surely hopes so. "But I felt just so comfortable and it felt so right that I didn't want you to pull away. Maybe I'm being over dramatic and maybe you'll laugh but I really don't give a shit right now."

He rolled his tongue from cheek to cheek for a moment, hands tucked into the jeans he wore - which were still undone - and he looked as distrustful as she did at times.

"You don't know me as well as you think ya do, sweetheart," he murmured. "I brought her here because she flashed me at the bar. So what she didn't know my name," but he had told her to leave the moment he heard Charmaine scream her name. "Its none of your business what I do, got it? Stop trying to be prophetic because its not your strong suit."

She scowled a little. "I know you're not as big of an ass as you put on," she paused. "You and Dean aren't much different. I've heard his record and now I have an idea of yours and you're both good men - well, a good man and an angel."

Balthazar scoffed and tried to turn away, but she grabbed his arm - _tight_. He tried to tug away but her strength was surprising - well, not really considering this wasn't a simple human he was arguing with. She was a Nephilim and, if Castiel's searching and the lingering presence of the Winchesters was any indication, she was a very _special_ young Nephilim. Still, he tried to tug out of her grasp, but she wasn't letting up.

"Let go," he bit out.

"No," Charmaine counters, determination burning bright in her eyes. "I'm not gonna let you go sulk in a corner and stew in your self-blame," Her eyes softened. "Please, I just want to help."

Her grip slackened and Balthazar sighed, turned back around. "Why? Why are you being so..."

"Nice." Charmaine finished for him and smiled softly. "Because my momma raised me right while she could," she let hesitated. "And like I said - I felt something in you."

He huffed, looking down at the small girl with apprehension. "Well...can you not?"

She rolled her eyes and let his arm go, eyes flickering around all of him before she settled on his eyes. "Can you not?"

He actually chuckled at that. "Nah, sounds like way too much work for me," he paused. "Maybe I'll go find Castiel and help him. I'm certainly not needed here."

Charmaine scoffed. "You know what? Fine. Go ahead. Leave. I don't care," she shoved her hands into her pockets. "I'll just wait for that _thing_ to come back once it realizes you're gone," she turned on her heel to head back towards the living room. "Maybe I'll let it kill me too."

"Bit dramatic," he sighed, leaning against the wood framing the hallway entrance.

He could have gotten laid by now.

She fell back onto the couch, looking exceptionally worn out but she seemed to want to go on a sleep strike. It would be amusing if he wasn't bored out of his skull. She didn't want him here and now his curiosity was pushed out of the way with a big sign that said _'This Was A Bad Fucking Idea'_.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled, biting her tongue to not yawn but it just turned around and forced its way out of her nose in a loud breath.

Balthazar chuckled and approached her, ignoring the glare she gave him as he stood over her. "Come on, that encounter wore you out. Go to bed."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't wanna nap in a bed you were just fucking in, thank you very much."

He rolled his eyes and bent forward, enjoying the look of utter shock as he hefted her up into his arms. "We didn't even get past our underwear, you brat," he nudged open the bedroom door with his foot and deposited her on the bed. "Go to sleep. No one is gonna leave you as soon as your eyes are closed."

"I don't know that," Charmaine snapped and turned away from him, adjusting the pillows.

Balthazar sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're gonna be the death of me already," he murmured and moved to the door.

Charmaine sighed, her mother would be so ashamed of her behavior (and thoughts) right now.

"You don't have to go," she said and rose up on one elbow.

"Come again?" Balthazar asked.

"I'm not letting you sleep on that poor excuse of a couch." Charmaine paused and leveled him with a Michael-worthy glare. "Now get in here."

He arched an eyebrow, looking out to the living room. He listened, heard Metallica playing faintly outside but no one was in the house. He looked back to the curious look on Charmaine's face and still hesitated.

"Don't know what you're doing kid," he murmured, but he was shutting the door.

"I think I do," she murmured, watching him come to a stop at the foot of the bed. "Not my first time, ya know, sharing a bed with a guy."

Balthazar grimaced at the implication and kicked off his jeans. "You're insane," he muttered, but didn't stop himself from climbing under those sheets - making sure he didn't touch her.

"So I've been told," Charmaine answered softly.

Balthazar paused, he could _feel_ her mood go from hella pissed to downright sad. He twisted his head towards her but couldn't see anything. His room had no windows.

"What's eating you," he asked as he settled down.

"Why do you care," Charmaine asked. "I'm just a kid right? How many problems could I have," she sounded like she were reciting from a speech.

"You're not just a kid," he sighed. "You're a Nephilim. You could have a lot of problems."

She sighed and rolled onto her back, throwing an arm over her eyes in the darkness. They weren't even touching and she could feel his body heat, felt the sheets shift with every breath he took; this was a terrible idea.

"I've been alive for eight years and it feels like I've lived a lifetime," she murmured. "I didn't even get to know my mother...I didn't know anyone besides her though."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Balthazar said and propped himself up on one elbow; Charmaine winced as lught flooded the room from the bedside lamo. "You've only been alive eight years." He paused. "You look like you're seventeen."

Charmaine laughed dryly. "Just another perk of being half angel. I age really, really weird," she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Was that concern in his eyes?

No, no he had made it very clear that he didn't want her.

"Well," he started. "Whatever is going on is worming for ya."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're just trying to get back into my good graces. Maybe you should have come when I called."

Instant guilt, instant kill.

Balthazar scrubbed a hand over his face. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am," he hesitated. "I should have been the one to save you," he murmured.

She didn't say anything for a long time. "No, I get it. You were busy."

Balthazar groaned. "I'm sorry, okay? I heard you scream and I kicked her out. I didn't ignore you but by the time I got through the damn door, Castiel was already in there," he shivered. "That voice gave me the creeps. I've never heard that language before."

Charmaine raised an eyebrow and looked over at him; so much for sleep. "Never heard English before?"

His turn to look at her funny. "That most definitely was not English," he paused. "Wait a minute...you understood what it was saying?"

Charmaine nodded and then paled. "That's bad isn't it? That's really fucking bad," she trembles.

And he has this sudden, undeniable, urge to pull her closer. So he does just that, just as confused as her when she realizes what's going on.

Charmaine stiffens. "What are you doing," she asks, not even thinking of pulling away.

"Watching out for you until Castiel gets back," Balthazar mumbled into her hair. "Just like I said I would. And, I don't know if you understanding that thing is good or bad. We'll have to wait until Castiel returns."

She nods slowly, her heart hammering as she actually revels in the contact he is providing. He is solid, he is substantial. He is a stranger but he is the most stable thing right now, she was sure if the boys were in here she'd cling to them as well. She'd always had a problem, mainly because her mother was never really _there_. Not after she started looking for Castiel again. Charmaine didn't have an anchor.

She nods meekly, feeling all kinds of wrong for the contact they are both allowing. "What's happening between you and me is bad...isn't it?"

He nods slowly. "Yeah, real fucking bad."tec


	6. VI

_**Alright guys, here's the deal - I will be updating solely here but only if I get reviews. I know I shouldn't just write a story based on reviews I get but I have plenty of other stories in the process on AO3 that need tending and I am willing to drop this without a response. I refuse to pour myself into a story and not get a response. I don't care if this seems snappish or otherwise, I'm just frustrated with this lack of reviews. I love seeing them, it lets me know if this is worth keeping. So please: REVIEW. I plan on taking this story to amazing places but only if I have a worth while following. No reviews makes it seem like the story sucks and that's a bit depressing for a writer.**_

* * *

She wakes up alone.

Not unusual, but considering she still hears birds outside, she hasn't been asleep long. She feels significantly better as she stretches and twists on the top of the sheets, blinking rapidly at the lamplight.

The door was cracked open and she could hear voices outside, mainly Castiel's rough undertone. She slid out of bed and tossed her bag onto the bed, unzipping it and pulling out her jean shorts and a black tank top.

"Hey Charmaine you - _ah fuck_!"

Charmaine let out a shrill scream and clambered to cover herself as Dean raised his arms to cover his eyes. A moment later, Castiel and Balthazar were there, Sam was nowhere to be found but Charmaine didn't really give a shit.

"Guy," she growled. "What the fuck?! Get out!"

"But-" They try.

"Out," she shouted and slammed the door in their faces. "Men."

Charmaine grumbled and tugged in her shorts before pulling her tank over her head. She brushed out her hair and it hung in very loose curls down her back, the colors not as bright as usual; she needed to go buy more hair dye. Charmaine sighed and tugged on her shoes, closing the bedroom door behind her.

In the living room, she was greeted by four blushing men - well, two men and two angels.

"What is your guys issue," Charmaine asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled and ducked his head.

Balthazar simply chuckled and finished grabbing his breakfast. Charmaine's stomach rumbled but she didn't say anything, she was too annoyed to really care right now.

Sam was chuckling on the couch, though his cheeks were still red, and he was clicking away on a laptop. "He was honestly just trying to wake you up," Sam defended and it was weak.

Charmaine snorted. "Well I'm up," she waved her arms around. "So, what did you need me for?"

Everyone seemed to darken then and Charmaine dropped her arms. They all looked like she had told them their puppies had died. Castiel looked plain angry, Balthazar looked constipated and the Winchesters...well, they looked annoyed.

"We're uh..." Castiel started, hesitating.

"He says we need to bring you to Lucifer," Dean griped, slouching down beside Sam.

"You want to take me to the devil," She asked. "Are you fucking insane," Charmaine groaned and grabbed the piece of toast Balthazar had in his hand.

"Hey," he whined.

"Oh shut up," she quipped and took a bite.

"Yes," Castiel started. "Lucifer may be the only one who can answer the problem."

 _The problem._

Charmaine stared at him like he was insane, slowly chewing on the piece of toast. "You've been talking to him," she realizes.

Everyone looks to Castiel, jeez does he look uncomfortable. "Yes," he murmured. "The first night we met, I went to him on account of your powers."

"And," Charmaine tries to coax the answer out of him; she held out Balthazar's toast, giving it back despite his frown. "Come on, I believe in you."

He scowled. "He said he would have to see you and your powers for himself. Dean and Sam have done research and Lucifer seems linked to the powers. He _was_ an angel before."

"Correction," Charmaine stated. "He's still an angel, even if he has fallen from grace." The others looked at her with skeptical expressions. "What," she snapped. "I'm not an idiot."

Balthazar chuckled. "I can fight that," he muttered and finished off the toast.

The other three glanced between the two, Sam being the only one to really seem to _care_ about how close they were; Charmaine hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, you've got to be joking," Sam blurted out. "You two? Seriously?"

Charmaine and Balthazar blanked, looking between each other. Charmaine slowly pointed at herself and then Balthazar, brow furrowing. "What," she raised an eyebrow.

Sam sighed, waving a hand at her but Castiel didn't let it go. "What happened," he ground out, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Nothing happened," Charmaine ground out and crossed her arms over her chest. "God forbid he be a decent guy right?"

She raised an eyebrow at Castiel. "I am your father," Castiel murmured.

"Bullshit. Don't try to be my _daddy_ now. I'm too old for that crap."

Castiel sighed. "If I had known you would be this difficult -"

Charmaine rolled her eyes. "You'd what?" She asked. "Not have slept with my mom? Think its a little late for that."

He instantly grew defensive and Charmaine took a step back. "Do not bring her into this," he started. "The more I remember," he shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "I do not regret anything but I would not be trying to help you," he snapped at the end.

She stared at him for a long time, brow slightly furrowed in anger. "Why are you helping me anyway," she murmurs. "I didn't ask for help, I just wanted to find you and tell you how pissed I was. You took it this far."

"I took it this far because of your potential," he bit out. "Lucifer knows more than I and he cannot harm you. He says you have the possibility to become something great, if he is correct."

"If he is correct," Charmaine sighs. "What makes you think he won't try to cut me down the moment we get within a hundred feet of him?"

"His powers a sealed," Castiel started. "For the most part. He cannot harm you, but his angel sight is still in tact, as is his knowledge."

Charmaine nodded slowly. "So you guys just have the Devil in a box around here? Wouldn't you want to...I don't know, kill him?"

"We tried," Dean grumbled. "But Cas wanted to keep him. Like a puppy."

"How _adorable_ ," Charmaine deadpanned and sighed, walking past Balthazar to the front door. She pulled open the front door and looked back at them. "Well, what are you waiting for," she asked and stepped outside.

Balthazar grinned and followed her outside. Castiel, Dean and Sam shared an annoyed glance and the boys began to slowly pack up their stuff; computer, bags, weapons...

"You're quite the spitfire aren't you," Balthazar asked as he leaned against the railing, watching Castiel and Dean snap at each other.

"I thought you might've realized that earlier," Charmaine countered and gave him a small smile.

"Well, I thought you were just some bitch with a stick up her ass."

Charmaine elbowed him as Dean and Sam filed out, talking about a bunch of stuff Charmaine didn't really care about. She and Castiel stared at each other while Balthazar locked the door; was that Winnie the Pooh on his key chain? He twirled the chain on his finger and shrugged down the steps.

"I'm sorry," she apologized when it was just her and Castiel. "I know I'm being an excessive bitch but I'm angry and its gonna be awhile before I'm okay with all of this."

He nodded slowly and they started down the steps, Charmaine eyeing the arsenal under the false bottom of that gorgeous Impala. "I understand," Castiel sighed. "I will not be riding with all of you. Dean knows where the warehouse is, I'll be waiting," and he was gone, no trace of him left.

Charmaine rolled her eyes. "Fantastic." She muttered, clambering into the backseat beside Balthazar.

"This should be fun." He murmured and settled back against the leather seat.

"You've got quite the positive attitude," Dean commented as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Ya don't say." Charmaine fired back. "I wonder why," she rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Let's just go see the _devil_ , shall we?"

"Yes, your majesty," Dean snarked, the Impala's engine rumbling to life and he pressed down on the gas.

"Finally," she mumbled. "Someone who addresses me right," he chuckled softly.

Charmaine sighed once they were on the road, skin prickled with goosebumps. She rubbed her arms absentmindedly, staring out the window and listening to the soft hum of AC/DC coming from the radio.

"How you holdin' up," Sam questioned, peering back at her through the rearview mirror.

Charmaine grumbled and wiggled in her seat, glaring at Balthazar's hand that had flat on the space between them; she had pressed herself against the opposite side of the back seat, as far as she could to not touch him.

"Just fine," she grumbled. "I'm going to see _Satan_. What girl doesn't dream of it?"

Sam chuckled. "You were right about that attitude," he commented to Dean.

"I know," Dean said and turned his attention back to the road.

"How far is this warehouse you're keeping my brother in," Balthazar asked.

"Hour away, maybe a little more," Dean answered.

"Wait what," Balthazar gripped both shoulders of both seats and poked his head between them, looking at an obviously uncomfortable Dean. "You put him that close to me? Are you bonkers?"

Dean shrugged. "Not my idea, it was Cas," he said gruffly. "I don't know his reason but that's for him to know, not me. How'd you not notice?"

Balthazar shrugged and slumped back in the seat, far too close to Charmaine now. She squished herself up against the side of the car, earning a chuckle from him but nothing more.

"Must have some heavy seals on that place," Balthazar murmured.

"I forgot to talk to him about the damn voice," Charmaine smacked Balthazar on the arm and they both groaned, for different reasons. "How could you let me forget?"

"Wait, what," Dean questioned, but he was ignored.

"I didn't know it was my responsibility," Balthazar grumbled. "Dammit, that actually hurt."

"Oh suck it up you big baby," Charmaine chided and smacked him again for good measure.

"Son of a - _woman_ ," Balthazar groused and slapped her hand away.

Charmaine grinned, glad for the change in mood. "Wow," Dean deadpanned. "Cas is so going to kill you."

"He'll kill her first for -"

Charmaine clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him against the back seat, much to his protests. "Shut up," she chirped.

"Today is gonna be fun," Sam sighed.

"Bet your ass its gonna be," Dean chuckled, listening to Balthazar struggling in the back seat. "Wish someone would do that every time he spoke."

Charmaine grinned as she removed her hand from Balthazar's mouth. "Brat," he growled and glared at her.

"Only when I want to be."

* * *

Charmaine was busy staring out the back window when she was jostled from a reverie of blank thoughts and glimpses at colors that dispersed the moment she finally blinked; how long had she been sitting there just staring out the window?

She blinked a couple of times, watching Balthazar retract his hand and point towards the open door Sam was holding for her. "We're here," he murmured, sliding out after Dean.

Castiel was standing outside the service entrance on the North side of the building, the curved roof collecting rust and bird droppings; Charmaine breathed in the smell of decaying fruit and it struck her as odd, considering their were no fruit trees to be seen.

"He's eager," Castiel murmurs as they approach, shoulders more tense than ever. "I'm not comfortable with this."

"But it doesn't matter because we have ta do this," Balthazar grumbles.

"Actually you," Charmaine pokes him in the chest. "Don't have to do a damn thing. You're just here because you're curious, hmm?"

He grumbled. "Fine, lets just get in there."

Charmaine bobs her head once and Dean takes the lead, Sam at his back and Charmaine pushes Balthazar ahead of her and Castiel. He gives her a questioning look and she just points, to which he follows, and look at her... _father_.

"Hey," she murmurs. "There's uh...I need to talk to you."

"It will have to wait," her stomach tightens. "Lets talk to Lucifer first and then we can speak."

She nods meekly. "Fine."

Castiel gave her an odd look before following her and the others into the warehouse. They shuffled through a long corridor that stunk of mold and that same rot from outside; Charmaine's nose trembled on its own at the uncomfortable smell. Balthazar whistled after a ling pause and then stopped when everyone glared at him. He raised his hands in defense and slowly slunk to the back of the group.

They broke out into the main portion of the warehouse and Charmaine eyed the makeshift lounge dominating the space. A half assed kitchen was to the left and a walled off portion most likely held the bedroom, judging by the faint glimpse of a bed through a cracked wooden plank door. The whole place was nothing but that _fucking smell_ and Charmaine realized it was the devil in question.

"Quite the odd speckled gem, hmm," a smooth voice faintly echoed. "I expected a hen not a peacock."

Charmaine jerked her head to the left, seeing whom she suspected was Lucifer coming from behind an old, metal, door. He smirked as he approached her, ignoring Sam and Dean who flanked him with weapons at the ready; Balthazar lingered with Cas behind her. He was sort of handsome, were it not for the open abrasions up the side of his face and across his lips.

Charmaine bristled when she saw shadows dance and writhe behind him, stretching out towards her but not daring touch her. She looks back to Lucifer, who is obviously amused, and swallows thickly.

"You're not as intimidating as I suspected," damn, her voice cracked.

He chuckled and wipes at his eye. "Expected horns and a tail, hmm? Cloven hooves and red skin? Hon, only thing red on me are my wings and they're just extra crispy," his words were bitter.

She tensed. "Lets just get to the fucking point," she tries to bring up some of that old venom.

Charmaine took in a deep breath as he approached. Her eyes felt like they were on fire as he strode towards her, she could see the air and how it moved like heat waves around him. The demonic glint in his eye was matched only by fires in his Hell and Charmaine took a step back.

"Now," Lucifer chuckled. "Calm down. Have some tea. We're gonna have a nice, _looooong_ chat, you and I."

"Is that a fact," Charmaine asked, her fingers flexed rhythmically at her sides. "You're _still_ not as scary as I'd thought you'd be."

She flexed her fingers and she couldn't stifle the energy radiating from her. It was out of her control and he seemed to notice that, which only stretched that amused smirk into a malicious grin.

"Incredible," he paused; he'd rarely called anything _incredible_. "You _do_ have a lot of power in you."

He stepped closer as the air in the room began to vibrate. His eyes curved over the ceiling, listening to painted windows begin to rattle and the bulbs around them grew almost bright enough to burst. He looked back down at the half breed, seeing her eyes glowing brighter but she seemed confused, like she didn't know why this was happening.

"Calm now. Stay in control," he murmured, gauging her reaction.

"You're just _pissing me off_ ," she managed.

He chuckled softly and raised a hand, turning his head away slightly to the left. His palm began to glow and Charmaine's jaw slackened a little, the air slowly going still as the others watched her get entranced and revert to almost a goldfish state.

The light died slowly, leaving Charmaine slightly confused and the other tense. "Angel of Small Death," Lucifer murmured. "I hadn't expected to see you in my life time."

"Angel of Small Death," Dean rumbled. "What the Hell is that?"

Lucifer still stared at Charmaine, who had an intensity to her bright eyes. "The Angel of Small Death was prophesized by Michael to be God's rival," he paused. "Or, in case of his absence, you were set to enforce order."

"I'm supposed to rival God," Charmaine asked. "You got to be fucking kidding me!"

The air was vibrating again and Lucifer looked around curiously. First seal, broken. She'd subconciously blocked his own seal on her powers. He looked back to her and cocked his head, which only seemed to piss her off some more; that temper would be her end if they didn't work on that.

"I think you're holding back," he commented.

Charmaine glared at him and planted her feet. "If I was holding back, don't you think I'd know it," She asked and narrowed her eyes at Lucifer

"Maybe," he hummed. "Lets see, shall we?"

He looked to Balthazar and Cas, raising a hand and flicking his fingers. Charmaine watched as they both slammed into the wall, grunting and groaning as they stood, only Cas seemed to recover faster, possibly because he still retained his whole ethereal form, Balthazar was wingless. Dean and Sam stayed where they were, only ready to attack should someone be gravely injured, they weren't worried about the angels.

Her head snapped, following Balthazar as he shook away dust and grunted, her air coming in rapidly between her teeth. She looked back to Lucifer, who was staring at her blankly, hands tucked into his pockets. There was no more amusement, it was just those cynical eyes, waiting for her to snap.

"No," she snarled. "No! No. You wont get the reaction you want out of me," she was scared...scared she'd hurt someone.

"I will," Lucifer chirped matter of factly. "See, this is me seeing if I'm right. Do you even comprehend what this could mean if you are indeed what I mean? You could be the one to finally bring some fucking order to that looney bin up there."

"And what if I don't want that responsibility," Charmaine snarled.

All eyes witnesses the manifestation of some kind of azure aura behind her. It could have been wings but its form wasn't substantial enough to get a good read.

"So what," Lucifer shouted. "Do you think any of _us_ wanted to become angels?! None of us wanted the responsibility that it came with! But guess what, sweetie, life isn't fair and the sooner you realize I'm trying to _help_ you, the better."

He lashed out at Dean and Sam this time, though they didn't seem to get hit with as much force as Balthazar and Castiel. They collided and rolled over each other, grunting with the impact and then hissing at the fresh pain.

"Stop," Charmaine spat. "Stop hurting them!"

"Then fucking do it," Lucifer screeched.

"Cas," Dean bellowed as the air trembled and heated. "Now would be a good time to stop this!"

Cas stared at Charmaine in only curiosity now. Dean believed this dangerous but in all reality, she was an angel in her truest form. As a Nephilim, she had enough humanity in her to be heard properly and seen. They were witnessing the most holy being they would ever see without damage and they thought it was dangerous.

Cas only snapped to when Charmaine had Lucifer by the throat. He was cackling madly while her fingertips glowed red, like veins that were...they were feeding her his grace, or whatever he had left.

"Charmaine," Castiel and Balthazar shouted in tandem.

Balthazar looked wildly to Cas, who stared back, wide eyed. "Let him go," Castiel ordered calmly. "We need him."

Charmaine gave him a crazy look but dropped him to the floor. Lucifer lay there, pale and gasping, but grinning madly.

"That's more like it," he managed and rolled over onto his back.

Charmaine stepped back, chest heaving. "Oh my god," she breathed and ran both hands through her hair. "Oh my _god_."

Sam and Dean looked at the scene in front of them, but there wasn't much they could do. Cas approached Lucifer while Balthazar went up to Charmaine.

"Hey," He murmured. "I'm okay."

She swallowed. "I get that," she whispered and looked down at Lucifer, who was being helped to his feet by Castiel.

Balthazar furrowed his brow. "Then why do you look like you're about to faint?"

She gave him this weird look. "Because I'm most definitely _not_ okay."


	7. VII

It was safe to say no one was happy about Lucifer's role in all of this.

He wasn't giving Charmaine much of a choice in the matter, and neither was Castiel (surprisingly enough). The only one to give any form of protest was Balthazar...though, generally not giving a single, solitary _fuck_ didn't really count as protest.

"Castiel may have a perpetual stick up his ass," Sam muttered, his eyes barely over the edge of his laptop; he was watching Dean and Castiel basically interrogate Lucifer. "But this really would be the best route."

" _Me_ becoming _God_ ," Charmaine muttered. "Yeah, real good. So I'm supposed to boss around angels? Don't you think Lucifer might try something?"

"He can't do much with his powers bound," Balthazar deadpanned.

"Thanks for the reminder," Lucifer snapped as Charmaine rolled her eyes. "Not emasculating at all."

"I need to get out here," she said and Castiel gave her an alarmed look. "Just to get some air," Charmaine added. "There's too much damn testosterone in this room."

"I will come with you," Castiel murmured gruffly, casting Lucifer a scathing look before approaching Charmaine.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Uh," she shook her head and crossed her arms. "No you're not."

He sighed, looking utterly defeated. "We need to speak, Charmaine. About...more than one thing."

She didn't miss the look he gave Lucifer, nodding instead of asking. They left the building in silence, going quite a ways out, nearing the edge of the flight strip at the back of the building. She stopped on the tarmac, giving him a demanding look.

"Now," she started. "What did you need to interrupt my _alone time_ for?"

"Lucifer has raised several points I would rather ignore...but he says instinct would override that," he gave Charmaine that constipated look when she rolled her hand, urging him to continue. "He speaks of being your consort. Whether you like it or not is not an issue. It's a part of the legacy."

Charmaine made a gagging noise. "No way," she stated. "No way. No how."

Castiel nodded. "At least we agree on that part," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me before all of this?"

Charmaine swallowed and began to pick at her nails. "I-I heard a voice, earlier."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "When," he asked simply.

"In Balthazar's bathroom, after I was done showering."

He was quiet for a long moment then rubbed his jaw, squishing his lips together before he cocked his head like a dog. "Excuse me?"

Charmaine sighed, having to refrain from snapping at him. This was important if Balthazar was right and he didn't understand what it was saying. A voice in a language she only understood, things just kept getting worse; maybe coming to find her dad wasn't a smart move. She should have just stayed with Lucy back in Iowa. Long summer nights dancing and laughing, drinking like an Irish man back in harvest. She could have been so happy...

"I heard a voice in that bathroom but Balthazar said he only heard some kind of twisty language, he'd never heard it before."

"That is unsettling," Castiel murmured and tugged at his tie awkwardly.

Charmaine shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Could it have something to do with me being God or whatever," she asked.

"It's an extremely high possibility," Castiel muttered. "We ask Lucifer."

Charmaine groaned, rolling her head around before glaring at Castiel. The glare wasn't for him, necessarily, it was for everything in general. Lucifer. The voice. Balthazar. The Winchesters. Charmaine had always been someone content to drift, even at the cost of a lead on her father, which was why it had taken her two years to find him and the Winchesters. She'd been all over the country, seen all kinds of thinks...and now she was being dragged into something she hadn't even comprehended possible. She had thought her mother was crazy searching for an angel, and then she started the whole aging-to-teen in just three years and then she knew her mother wasn't crazy.

But Charmaine was convinced _she_ was now.

"That voice..." She swallowed, feeling the terror fresh in her. "It called me an abomination..."

Balthazar said he had never heard the language before but Angel of Small Death. Unknown voices in unknown languages. She should have stayed in Iowa.

Castiel shook his head, slight anger in his eyes making Charmaine frown. "We'll talk to Lucifer, if he knows what this is then we will find it."

"Why _him_ ," she muttered, walking back towards the building with Castiel following. "Why do we have to ask him? Not like he was _there_."

"Because he is more knowledgeable than any of us here," Castiel stated and jogged to catch up with her.

She strode with fluid steps, her chin held high. She reminded Castiel so much of her mother, the more he remembered of her. A waitress with no special features aside from her selflessness and her unconscious ability to make anyone so much happier than they could imagine. She had been a magnet to Castiel, a beautiful soul that was able to see his true form and not perish, not lose her sight...

Except, she did lose her sight to an angel.

Someone much more powerful than him, close to the archangel level.

As Charmaine kicked open the chain link fence he had closed behind them, he realized that she had much more fire than her mother. She had her confidence but an angels true temper.

She was Dean as a woman.

And that left an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

The others jumped as she banged back into the warehouse. "You," she pointed at Lucifer. "I have questions and you're going to give answers."

He chuckled. "Gladly, sweetheart."

Charmaine stumbled a little, cheeks flushed as she clenched her teeth. "Fuck that caught me off guard," he chuckled, unfazed and clearly amused. "I heard something earlier...something no one else could understand when they heard it."

His face ironed out into a serious expression as he set his drink aside, the ice clanking lightly as he did so. Dean, Sam and Balthazar drew to attention, a large and engraved blade in Dean's hands; something about the blade ruffled Charmaine's feathers.

"Can ya spit somethin' out for me," Lucifer cocked his head eyes slightly narrowed in criticism.

"I..." She trailed off, her brain aching at the strain to find the cryptic undertone. "I can't..."

Lucifer stood, closing the space between them. He wasn't much taller than she was, but she still felt suffocated. "Come on..."

She swallowed. " _Ummu_ ," was all she could manage.

" _Ummu_ ," Dean's deep voice rumbled around the word, sounding so close to the voice that screamed at her. "What does that mean?"

"What does it mean that she can _understand_ it," Sam inquired, his brow furrowed as he watched Lucifer pluck up his drink.

"Ummu is 'mother' in Akkadian," Lucifer mumbled, finally taking a step back and allowing Charmaine to breathe; Balthazar was watching her intently from the sidelines. "It's a dead language, from Mesopotamian origins."

Charmaine sighed and slumped where she stood. "Just fucking great. More of a freak."

The devil himself shrugged. "The real question is where did it come from, not why you can understand it."

"Right," Charmaine drawled. "So how do we do that exactly," she asked, running a hand through her blue hued hair.

Lucifer frowned and shrugged. "Hmm, let's see," he paused. "You need to let me inside your head to begin with."

Charmaine stared at him blankly for a long time and then let out a snort and a short, unattractive - _hysterical_ \- burst of laughter. "You're joking right?"

"No," he stated blankly. "I don't plan on harming you, Charmaine. I need to hear the voice from your point of view. You heard it all, they did not."

Charmaine sighed and then shrugged. "Fine. What the Hell," she said.

Lucifer rubbed his hands together and shrugged out of his jacket. "Let's get started then," he said and walked back over to her. "Jacket off please."

Charmaine pursed her lips but did as he said. "And pray tell," she tossed her coat on top of Balthazar, who was startled out of his half conscious state to glare at her; she ignored him. "Why do I need to remove my coat?"

"Well, there are a multitude of reasons, mostly because its ugly," she glared at him but he didn't seem to notice, pointing to a chair she promptly sat in. "Now, this may feel...I guess _funny_ ," he made a weird face as he pulled another chair in front of her. "But you'll get over it."

"Doubt it," she murmured. She shuddered when his cold fingers danced under the hair on her head. "Easy tiger," she grunted out of habit.

He chuckled and his hands almost felt like they were molding to every curve on her head. Through half lidded eyes, she saw his turn a dark red and a warmth rolled over her in slow pulses.

"Got a lot of crap in here," Lucifer's voice is deeper than before and echo's around her, make her skin rise in tension. "Oop, think I went too far...day before yesterday, trashed hotel room...a naked girl in your bed? Naughty, naughty girl Charmaine. Seducing the maid..."

"Excuse me," Dean and Balthazar say at the same time, eyes wide as they watch Charmaine squirm in discomfort.

"She was quite the looker for a human. Though, now that I see you side-by-side - or should I say top and bottom - gotta say you're definitely the bombshell. Not surprised to see you're dominant in the bedroom..."

"Lucifer," Charmaine mumbled in a warning tone, her skin flushed in embarrassment. "Enough..."

"Dean, she could give you a run for your money," Lucifer murmured. "Did _not_ need to see that humans shriveled ass. He just go for a swim...for a week? Jeez...and back to the _ladies_."

"Lucifer," Charmaine's ground out and shivered. "If you don't shut up, I will make you."

Lucifer chuckled, voice bouncing around inside of her head. "I'd like to see you try, sweetheart," he smirked and pushed aside unnecessary information. "Ah..." he mumbles. "There we are...Balthazar, you dog," he scolded. "And while Charmaine was there as well, bad boy."

Guilt froze Balthazar while Lucifer replayed the scene for Charmaine. Its her watching him, watching _him_ and that _woman_ , his smirk and the feeling she got. It was confusing and sickening. Was it the both of them riding a high that thrilled her or was it just the sight of him with another woman...

Even though she couldn't see, she reached up with her left hand and grabbed Lucifer's wrist tightly, lips trembling. "Please stop," it was a strangled whisper.

"Sorry kid," was that genuine sympathy in his voice? She had to be imagining it. "There we go..." He murmurs on a slow reel of the voice screeching at her, the utter terror in her eyes.

And just like that, it was over. She blinked and she could see, Dean and Castiel were there while Lucifer moved back. Dean held her up when she was ashen and lips popping like a fish, speechless. Charmaine swallowed convulsively as Dean moves her to the couch beside Balthazar. Despite the replay of memories, she let him help her back into her coat.

"It was worse," she murmured after several moment. "It was so much worse this time."

Balthazar gave everyone a worried look and pulled her closer to his side, to which she resisted for only a moment; he was surprised she didn't try to punch him.

"So," Sam started, looking over from his laptop; was he really oblivious to everything that happened? "Any clue to what it was?"

Lucifer shook his head, but not like he didn't know, that he didn't _want_ to know. He was almost as pale and shaken as Charmaine, which was definitely a concern.

"Its something bad," he murmured. "Very, very bad."

"Who can be worse than _you_ ," Dean asked, arms crossed over his chest. "You're Satan."

"Plenty of things can be worse than me after so many years," Lucifer rubbed his jaw. "But...from the sound of the voice, it sounded like Balan."

Castiel jerked his head up. "You're sure," he gave Lucifer a skeptical and cautious look; his eyes flickered to Charmaine, who looked significantly better. "Are you...entirely positive it was Balan?"

"I'm sure," Lucifer sighed.

Charmaine blinked a few times, looking around like she was trying to piece together what was going on. "Wait...Balan? _Prince of Hell_ Balan," she shook her head. "Lilith's son, Balan?"

"Stop saying his name," Dean pleaded and Sam chuckled. "I thought we got rid of that bitch."

"I can't deal with her again," Sam stated.

Charmaine sat up a little. "You've dealt with her before," her brow furrowed.

"Long story," Dean sighed.

"But it's not you she wants this time," Lucifer furrowed his brow and pointed at Charmaine. "It's Balan and he wants her."

"And why would you think that," Dean rumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "We killed his mean momma, not her."

"Well, the simple fact is that she is associated with you," Lucifer snapped in sudden defense. "It is spite to attack someone close to you and who will become powerful instead of his mother. Thanks to all of her little power fluctuations, she's all over the radar with the demons right now. But none are so bold to attack her as he is."

"She said she doesn't want to do this," Balthazar shook his head. "Can't you tell him that? I mean, it'll at least stop him from coming after Charmaine."

She rocked her jaw back and forth, squares her shoulders. "No," she snapped. "No, I'm throwing myself into this," she looked around the room. "He thinks he can scare me out of office," she stewed.

The little bastard had just met the queen of spite.

"You're really just gonna do this out of spite," Sam raised an eyebrow. "Seems a little irresponsible."

Charmaine shrugged, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "I don't care. I want to give him the biggest display of _Fuck You_ I can manage."

Dean chuckled. "Love her already," he plucked up his beer from the small table they were gathered around. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Suppose we should start gathering supporters," Castiel murmured. "Archangels?"

"With their current state," Balthazar frowned. "I don't think that's be too keen on a new boss yet."

"Then don't tell them I'm their boss," Charmaine stated. "Just tell them that we need their help to stop Lilith's son from causing the apocalypse, and I would expect no less from this Prince," she leaned back as she finishes, smiling slightly when Balthazar drapes an arm over her shoulders.

"Did I mention I loved her," Dean said and finished his beer.

"So," Sam started. "How do we wanna go about this?"

Castiel frowned for a moment. "I say we leave Balthazar and Charmaine here with Lucifer, where they are safest and bring the angels to her."

"The ones who will listen anyway," Lucifer shook his head. "Not all are so willing."

"Gabriel first," Sam piped up, drawing all eyes to him. "He's not in the best shape," Balthazar and Dean glared at Lucifer. "But he's still in good enough shape to fight, to support us. We go to him first and then work our way around.

"We'll have to avoid anyone that we know under the rank of archangel," Lucifer murmured. "It'll be hard disguising ourselves from the Seraphim, maybe even the Throne. They can smell us from realms away."

Charmaine would have to tag the whole 'realms' thing for a later date, but right now she wanted to just relax. She'd been through enough for one day. Meeting Lucifer, losing control, instant attraction to an angel that may or may not be as morally corrupt as her...

"If you girls are done chatting," Charmaine chirped. "I would like to soak in a bubble bath for all my troubles today. Anyone wanna join me?"

Dean and Balthazar went to stand up then a glaring match ensued, to which Castiel stopped with a rather scathing remark in elegant tones and big words neither of them seemed to understand; Sam was chuckling softly and Charmaine was just as clueless as the both of them, even Lucifer seemed a little out of his element.

She stares at the fallen angel while Castiel ranted, eyes focused on the way he moved and if he was volatile. He looked so...ordinary. Yes, he was handsome - but not gorgeous or delectable like she wanted - but he just looked like some guy she'd pass on the street and be none the wiser to. But when his eyes moved, she could see the hunter, the predator, the King of all demons, their father. She wasn't scared. Concerned, yes. Even a little intimidated, but something about Lucifer gave her no reason to fear him aside from his easy ability to send her into a volatile rage, bring her to...what exactly had she done to him? The closer Charmaine looked, she could see the warped prints of her fingers still on his skin, the veins she had attached to still black, but fading like a bruise. She would have to ask about that power some time, see if she could master it but it wasn't like she had a long list of angelic volunteers. Could it work on demons as well? Another subject to be filed for a later date.

"I'm going out again," Balthazar sighed as he pulled away from Castiel's fatherly scolding.

"What," Charmaine snapped to attention. "Why?"

"Daddy Dearest is suffocating me, I need a drink and maybe a bra to wear as a fighting helmet," Balthazar brushed a hand back over his hair. "Don't wait up, got it?"

Charmaine still flinched when he disappeared in front of her eyes, the faint buzz of feathers clashing in her ears. When she looked around, she actually saw a little bit of sympathy in Dean and Sam's eyes and it sent her heart into a violent fury.

"Don't fucking look at me like that," she snarled and snatched up her jacket from the back of the chair she had been sitting in. "I'm fucking walking to town."

"Wait," she didn't when Dean called, but he followed anyway. "Let me drive you. I kinda wanna get away from your daddy too."

Charmaine glared over her shoulder but didn't protest to the free ride. But Castiel looked ready to when she slammed the hatch behind she and Dean.


	8. VIII

Letting Dean tag along was a very, very bad idea. Because, despite those intense - sudden - feelings Charmaine had for Balthazar, Dean's hands felt a lot fucking better. Body meant power, Charmaine had always taken pride with the way she elicited such strong feelings from the opposite - and same - sex. But Dean was something else, he had far more experience and he showed that.

"That fucking hurt," she griped, smelling whiskey from her breath mingled with his; she wondered how pissed off Castiel would be.

Dean snickered against her cheek and Charmaine braced a hand against his chest, the leather of the Impala's backseat crackling under her spine. It was a lot more comfortable than she thought it would be. But the way his teeth dug in too deep on her collar bone was _not_ comfortable, hence her complaining.

Dean smirked. "Didn't know you were such a little princess, princess," he teased and slotted one knee between her legs.

"I am not a princess," Charmaine ground out and yanked him down by the back of his neck. "Call me that again, and I'll show you how powerful I really am."

Dean chuckled. "Uh huh, sure you will," he muttered and began to rub his knee against her crotch. Charmaine moaned slightly, pink lips parted. "You like that," he murmured in a husky way.

She nodded, craning her head back slightly. "God yes."

His lips ghosted near her ear, his own relishing the small gasps she gave. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and Charmaine groaned, demanding his lips. Something seemed off - even though it felt cripplingly pleasurable. A lot better than anything she had, had so far. She couldn't place her finger on it but he placed his fingers against the straining crotch of her jeans and Charmaine whimpered. He arched his chest and she wiggled to get her jeans off, something aching in her chest as she kicked her jeans against the door and demanded him again.

Dean simply chuckled, a shit eating grin on his face as he nibbled at her neck. "Feisty," he commented. "I like it."

Charmaine rolled her eyes as she tugged his jacket off him, followed by his shirt. "More then feisty," she muttered. "If you don't _move it along._ "

She stroked a hand over his chest, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him. It wasn't nearly as aggressive as Charmaine expected, and the way he rubbed into the apex of her thighs was increasingly gentle. Dean Winchester was a softie in the bedroom - er, car? Who woulda thunk it. Not that she was complaining, but she kind of wanted to get her rocks off before having to go back to that Hell hole; kind of literally. She bit her lip to refuse saying his name - she wouldn't, couldn't, because she didn't love Dean Winchester. That was reserved for love. She didn't. . .she didn't love Dean Winchester. But sweet Jesus if his name didn't sound moanable even in her own head when he stroked at her folds, a finger entering her. Charmaine threw her head back, letting out a short cry of pleasure as she bucked her hips up towards his hand.

"Thought I was loosin' my touch," Dean murmured against her throat, purring, sending vibrations through the skin.

And then everything changed. They both tensed, arousal gone as the door behind Dean's ass swung open. Charmaine yelped as Dean was wrenched from her, almost on the defensive until she saw Castiel looming over Dean, who was groaning on the pavement in his jeans. Charmaine muttered a curse and wiggled out of the car, the ruffles on her underwear making her skin tickle when the wind rolled over her.

"What the fuck is your problem," she screeched at Castiel, crouching down beside Dean.

"This," Castiel seethed, gesturing between her and Dean. "This is my problem!"

Charmaine rolled her eyes and sighed as she helped Dean to his feet before reaching inside the Impala for her jeans. "What about this makes it a problem," she asked. "Never heard of two people getting it on in the car," she griped, buttoning her jeans. Castiel looked ready to blow but Charmaine charged on. "And don't tell me you wanna go all _fatherly disappointment_ on me either."

"Not disappointment, disgust," Castiel snapped, looking up at Dean. "You should know better! She is a child!"

"Oh shut up, she's perfectly capable of making her own decisions and it was her hand in my crotch. I didn't put it there," Dean grumbled as he grabbed his shirt.

"Actually, you did put your fingers in me so -"

"Enough," Castiel roared, eyes glowing slightly. He pointed to Dean. "I expected better from you. She is a child. _My child_ ," he stated and turned to face Charmaine. "Do you have no respect for yourself? Your body," he asked. Charmaine looked down, actually starting to feel disgusted with herself. Castiel sucked in an angry breath through his teeth. "Your mother would be very disappointed and disgusted with you," he said. "As am I."

Charmaine looked up then. "Don't you _dare_ bring her into this," she screamed, tears stinging her eyes. "You barely even remember her. So you don't get to say how she would and wouldn't feel!"

Castiel didn't even falter. "I know enough to know that Martha would have expected more from her daughter," he scolded. "Especially given the woman she was." Charmaine let out a choked breath. "And I for one," Castiel continued. "Am extremely disgusted and disappointed of you," he paused. "If anything, I certainly expected much more from you - as _my_ daughter."

Charmaine looked over at Dean, who was glaring at Castiel. Charmaine sniffed and wrapped her arms around herself, her lower lip jutting out. She didn't cry, never had a good enough reason, but for the love of God the prick was right.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, looking down. "I'm so, so sorry," her tongue was busy trying to scrub his taste out of her mouth.

Castiel sighed, sending Dean a heated glare when he opened his mouth to interrupt. Charmaine's eyes flickered between the both of them and she sighed, turning around and plucking up the clothing she had managed to get off of him; she has to sneak a sniff of his cologne before she shut the door to the Impala. The look Dean was giving her made her stomach roll and Castiel seemed to get even angrier.

"Here," Charmaine said, tossing him his clothes. "Go inside."

Dean frowned. "I'm not leaving you alone with angry Daddy Angel here."

Charmaine glared at him. "Just go, damn it," she snapped. "I can take care of my own fucking self."

Dean gave her a side glance and then nodded, turning around and shrugging on his shirt as he walked off. Charmaine shook her head yet again and looked up at Castiel from under her brow. He had only known her for a few days but he had never figured she could look so sad and angry.

"I never knew you," she said smoothly, her brow creased like the lost child she was. "My mother prayed, I prayed. For two damn years I looked for you. Dean? Dean is the exact outlet I'd try to find for some kind of comfort and ya know what? He was kinder to me than even Balthazar and Sam have been."

"You expect me to let you lie with him," Castiel shook his head. "How can you expect me to just let that happen? No matter what you think, you're my child."

Charmaine sighed. "I don't know what to expect from you," she snapped. "I barely even know you."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his temples as he did so. If he were human he would've had a giant ass migraine by now. "I understand that you and I do not know much about each other," he murmured. "But regardless of what just happened, there are ways to fix that."

"And I know what you're gonna say," Charmaine raked a hand back through her hair. "Quality time, right? We sit down, have a heart to heart? You really think I'm gonna just go for it?"

Castiel shrugged. "Its worth a try, right? You know Balthazar, Lucifer and you seem more comfortable around them than me. Even when I'm trying to make it up to you."

Charmaine wrapped her arms tighter around herself. She felt like she was being torn in two. On one hand she wanted to stay mad at Castiel, but on the other she knew she couldn't.

Charmaine sighed. "What kind of alone time do you propose we do," she asked, trying to sound grown up.

Castiel smiled slightly, expression lightening as well. "I propose," he started. "That we go talk somewhere, quiet and alone for a while. Give us a chance to iron things out as the humans say."

Charmaine couldn't help but laugh at that. "How about we get to work on your speech skills first," she sighed. "Look, I want to try. We can try now while I'm still a little tipsy and horny. That's when I'm most talkative."

"Didn't need to know that, Charmaine," Castiel groaned.

Charmaine took a breath as Castiel settled on the edge of the driver's seat, body turned towards her. "What exactly did you wanna talk about," she asked as she began to fiddle with a lock of her bright, blue hair.

Castiel sighed. "I don't know actually," he paused. "I suppose anything will have to do."

Charmaine nodded. "Well, you know about me, but I don't know anything about you," she paused. "What do you say we start there, hmm?"

Castiel nodded softly, staring down at the concrete beneath his shoes. He could hear the others inside, sounded like they were arguing but it didn't really matter. Charmaine was sitting patiently, inhaling the scent of rotten fruit still lingering in the heavy winds. Everything was rather peaceful about the moment, he almost hated breaking it.

"I did love your mother," he murmured softly. "She was the first sight in my vessel and she was. . .persistent. But I think I did love her."

Charmaine nodded, lagging breathily. "Yeah, that sounds like her," she murmured and turned to look at him. "I think she loved you too, ya know."

Castiel coughed. "Some how I doubt that," he stated.

Charmaine sighed. "She did look for you for two years," she said.

Castiel shrugged and looked over at Charmaine, who was batting around a loose piece of gravel between her feet. "Why the hair?"

Charmaine blinked a few times and looked up at him, her lips twitching. "What?"

"The hair," Castiel questioned. "Why the outrageous colors?"

Charmaine blushed and ducked her head slightly. "You want the truth," she asked.

Castiel grinned slightly. "Oh, so it isn't simply teenage rebellion then," he asked.

Charmaine shook her head, the tight feeling in her chest lessening some. "No," she chuckled and then grew somber. "I-I kept seeing my _mom_ in the mirror."

Castiel's face dropped ridiculously. Charmaine inhaled sharply through her nose and rubbed her arms, swallowing. She looked so nervous, looked terrified. . .

"I didn't want to be anything like her. That's why the hair. The clothes, the sex life. . .I know my moral choices are wrong but she always wanted me to be just me. . .so that's why."

"Why," Castiel asked gently. "She was your mother."

Charmaine sucked in a breath between her teeth. "Yeah, my mom who went bat shit crazy and was obsessed with finding an angel for all of my life," she paused and shook her head. "Great fucking role model right there."

"That was my fault I suppose," Castiel rubbed his jaw. "If I wouldn't have had that happen. . .if I would have been allowed to remember, I would have come back to you and your mother."

Charmaine's eyes flickered around him. "What did they do to you," she whispered.

Castiel inhaled shakily, wrapping his arms around his waist loosely. "For a time I was being manipulated by a angel referred to as Naomi," he paused and Charmaine gave into the urge to place a hand over one of his. "She used me to commit unspeakable deeds, including killing one of my younger brothers. After she would lobotomize me and I would forget everything."

"Jesus," Charmaine trembled. "I'm. . .I'm so sorry. I really am," guess she had to tone down the hatred. "But. . .you don't remember anything before that? Nothing at all?"

Castiel shook his head. "She hinted that I had done terrible things, assisted in murders of innocent children and humans. I have no doubts, I was made a soldier in Gods army. It was what I was supposed to do but now that I have met Sam and Dean..."

"You realize things were different." Charmaine murmured. "And that you actually haven't done what she told you to do? The you that was being commanded is gone. . .even though you suck at being human, I know you're not a cyborg to be commanded anymore."

Castiel nodded, the ghost of a genuine smile on his lips. "You're very perceptive for someone so young," he murmured, glancing at her.

Charmaine smiled in embarrassment. "Umm, thanks."

* * *

Dean found her again after they had all settled into the warehouse for the night - Lucifer didn't want her far for monitoring purposes and the others had to agree.

Charmaine was outside, curled up on the Impala's hood without even the slightest care of what Dean would think. She lifted her head from her knees and let her bare feet slide again the hood until they were dangling on either side of his hips. She cocked her head, lips slightly parted as she stared up into those unashamed green eyes. Dean was attractive, he was the exact type of man she went after on a regular occasion. But he was the only one to get almost inside of her pants.

She wanted him _all the way in_.

"He's gonna kill us both you know," she murmured as she reached up, tugging slightly on his hair as she pulled him down to her.

"Not scared of Cas," he murmured against her jaw.

"Oh really now," she breathed in a husky whimper as he moved down her throat.

His fingers dug up under her shirt, tugging up until she was topless against him, his own shirt going quickly. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, his groans as she administered her own experience against his squishy flesh. Charmaine chuckled in an airy way as she craned back, eyes hooded as she watched him move down her body, lips first and tongue second. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, burying her fingers into his hair, stroking it back. Her chest heaved and muscles clenched, begging for more attention than he was giving; holding back for the grand finale. Her thighs twitched around his head, begging to clamp shut, but she restrained herself. Her eyes opened as she moaned loudly, knowing someone inside had to hear but she'd cut Castiel in half if he tried to stop them this far in.

"I like the look of you on your knees for me," she smirked half-heartedly at him, her smugness blurred by the pleasure rippling through her.

His smirk was full and he licked his lips, climbing back up her body. "Figured as much," his breath was in her ear.

Charmaine's lids became heavy as she moaned, legs definitely tightening around his hips, drawing him completely into her. "He's watching us," she nipped at his shoulder.

Dean snickered into her ear, her fingers scraping at the back of his head as she clung to him. "Then give him a show, sweetheart," he murmured.

Charmaine grit her teeth and tore her eyes from Balthazar, who looked eternally hurt, before she pulled Dean's lips to hers. She didn't care about Balthazar, if he had made the first move, maybe she would have given him a chance - and that's the disgusting part, she had _just_ met these men and she was already fucking one.

" _Dean_ ," she moaned, her sweaty skin sticking to the hood of the car. "Jesus fuck, Dean," she let her head fall back.

Dean smirked against her clavicle when he heard the hatch to the warehouse slam shut, but his eyes were focused on the shiny skin over her face and cheeks, the perfect O she made with those lips.

This wasn't good.

* * *

He expects her in the morning, but Charmaine doesn't even bat an eyelash when she tells him.

"Just sex," she plucks up a green apple from the beat up old fridge in the warehouse.

"I at least expected you to look me in the eye."

Charmaine flashed Dean a charming smile as she flicked the door closed, taking a loud bite of her apple. "It was amazing," she pat him in the chest. "Some of the best sex I've ever had," she swallowed - _ha!_ If he heard that, he'd rib her about the previous night; the Impala needed a thorough washing. "But its just sex, Dean. Seriously. And eye contact? I gave you plenty of that last night," and more.

Dean sighed. "I didn't say I wanted you to marry me and hold hands, skip off into the sunset but its been pretty obvious you're avoiding me."

Charmaine blinked a couple of times. "No, I've been avoiding Balthazar."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "And why would that be?"

She shrugged and took another bite of her apple. "Just because," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "If I _have_ been avoiding you, I didn't mean to."

He groaned and rubbed his face thoroughly. "That's not even why I came over here," Charmaine chuckled as the tension tried to shake itself from her shoulders. "I came over here because Lucifer wants to test you again. A real test. Not that shit about pissing you off."

Charmaine arched an eyebrow. " _Aaaand_ we're gonna do that in here," her eyes darted around the ceiling.

"Yes we are, snarky darling," Lucifer hummed and Charmaine arched an eyebrow, wishing he would tip back in his chair as he balances it on two legs. "And those thoughts are bad - stop that."

"Stay the fuck out of my head," Charmaine sneered and approached him slowly, reaching our abruptly and rubbing the sores making a crescent on the outside of his right eye. "Will these ever heal," she questioned.

Lucifer shrugged and let the chair clap back down on the floor, lurching to his feet; all eyes were full of suspicion. "The only thing that could heal these...would possibly be you, or another archangel," he grinned. "So who knows?"

Charmaine smirked. "That a dare," she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as he strode past her. Lucifer grinned.

" _Maybe_ ," he chuckled. "Why? You wanna have a crack at it?"

Charmaine rolled her eyes and snorted. "Well duh," she replied and strode up to him before pushing him back onto the couch.

"Feisty today are we," Lucifer mused.

Charmaine cocked her head, smirking. "Maybe I just don't wanna deal with your bullshit today," she chirped.

"Always a possibility," he snickered and then his face grew serious, which made Charmaine bite her bottom lip. "Okay kid, here's where things get a little serious," he reached out and grabbed her hand, turning it palm up and placing it to cover the eye in question. "Healing...isn't something that requires a lot of concentration I anything like that, I know you can feel the hum in your chest," Charmaine nodded slowly. "Now, focus on it okay?"

Charmaine nodded again softly, brow slightly dipping in concentration and she exhaled a breath she has not known she was holding. The hum grew into a hiss in her ears for a moment and then there was an audible pop. She blinked a couple of times, looking around to the eyes focused on her before she felt Lucifer pulling her hand from his face.

"And voila," she grinned as he waved at his face. "You, my dear are quite the natural."

Charmaine smiled, admiring his blemish free face. "Much better to look at," she commented and Lucifer chuckled.

"Well I can't disagree with you," he glanced in the mirrored coffee table. "I forgot how _devilishly_ handsome I was."

Charmaine and Dean rolled their eyes. "Arrogant much," Charmaine asked, but there was a fondness to her voice.

"Like you're one to talk," Lucifer chuckled, tapping the side of his head; they seemed to ignore the uncomfortable glances from Cas. "I've been in that noggin of yours and you're choc-full of the stuff," he cleared his throat then, cocking his head. "Now. . .what I want to really work on is that power in you that's making everything shake when you get all pissy."

Charmaine turned to Dean. "I thought you said today wasn't about pissing me off," she asked, already getting pissy.

Castiel glanced at Lucifer when the over head light began to swing back and forth. Sam swallowed thickly at the annoying itch in his blood, eyes focusing on Charmaine's back and faintly hearing the hum of an archangel.

"As far as I know it wasn't," Dean defended, holding his hands up in defense.

Charmaine groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're a jerk," she snapped at Lucifer. "Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Honey," he chuckled. "I'm the definition of it," he waved his hand at her and Charmaine's throat closed up, her nerves loosening against her will. "There we go...now, I don't have to get touchy with you - I wanna show you how to channel it into other powers you posess but do not know. You could control the weather with this, possibly turn back time - all the rights that belong to a God. But the way it's concentrated...this'll take some work."

Charmaine groaned when he released. "How many times have I told you not to fucking fo that?!"

She half shouted, fingertips tingling as power began to thump through her again; a vase exploded on the other side of the room. Castiel sighed, not liking where this was going. Lucifer chuckled, leaning back on the couch. She glared down at him and despite the amusement in his eyes there was a curiosity in there, hidden behind pale ice eyes. It reminded Charmaine of what he said, of being tied to her, unable to do anything now that he knew she existed.

"Oh honey," he patronized. "Do you honestly think I care?"

Charmaine growled and the others jumped as a branch slapped against one of the windows high above their heads. It trembled and vibrated against the glass and other limbs raked over the metal top of the warehouse, giving the air an eerie feeling. Sam and Dean shared a look, Balthazar looked over at Castiel, who was shaking his head slightly but had yet to look away from Charmaine.

"Perhaps we should do this outside," he suggested, glancing warily between Charmaine and Lucifer.

"That's exactly what I was thinking,"Lucifer hummed. As he stood, Sam and Dean grabbed there guns and he held his hands up. "I won't go anywhere or try anything so long as this little half blood is around," he pointed at Charmaine. "Couldn't if I tried, don't need to end up hurting her."

"I'm flattered," Charmaine purred and then curled her fingers towards everyone, walking backwards towards the door. "Now, some fresh air would be nice so how about we take the advice and let me fuck the outdoors up, hmm?"

Lucifer chuckled and swaggered towards her, strangely much to Charmaine's amusement. She fluttered her lashes at him and turned on her heel, headed for the door. As it swung open, Charmaine inhaled the scent of fresh air - and that rotting scent that had yet to let up. But she was already used to it, so she refrained from questioning Lucifer about it. She did however look to him, ready to ask where he wanted to go but closed her mouth when she saw his eyes were closed.

The wind rolled over them, just the two of them, with the others still inside faintly hissing at each other. Charmaine felt an honest click when she saw the bliss over his face, like he had never felt something as wonderful as just the breeze on his skin. He seemed to easily ignore the way his skin was beginning to peel again, but Charmaine couldn't and she reached out, cringing when he jumped and she broke his moment.

"I wanna get that thing again," she whispered, touching his face, completely unnerved by the way he was staring down at her. "Why...why is it doing that again," she mumbled.

"The seals in the building," he sighed and closed his eyes again, the skin on his face beginning to flake, only to be replaced by new skin as Charmaine's fingertips hummed. "I was only able to pass because of you..."

"Nah, that doesn't put a lot of pressure on me," she murmured and pulled her hand away. "All better," her voice was too low, she didn't like it.

"Well," she let out a sigh when she hears Sam's voice and watched the others file out of the warehouse, minus one Balthazar. "We go out onto the tarmac?"

Lucifer nodded and gestured for them to go ahead, but not before he arched an eyebrow at the hood of the Impala. He took a stepped forward and leaned closer, eyes slightly squinting. Charmaine bit her lip and Dean _snickered_ , waiting for the verdict.

"Is that what I think it is," Lucifer said with a slightly annoyed tone to his voice.

Charmaine fully grinned then. "Yes sir, it is," she purred.

He rolled his eyes and started past her. "No wonder you're in such a chipper mood," he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Someone got laid."

"Excuse me?!"

"Ah fuck," Charmaine groaned as Castiel was fast approaching her, but Lucifer grabbed him by the collar, dragging him along.

"Dean, seriously," Sam nudged his brother with his elbow.

"What," Dean gave him an innocent look, watching Charmaine strut past them. "She could have said no."

"You know," Sam murmured. "Technically, she's underaged."

"And I've done worse things than that, already," she called over her shoulder. "Now, out of my sex life!"

"You shouldn't have one!"

"Oh shut up," Charmaine groaned at Castiel.

"Alright, no more family time kids," Lucifer let go of Castiel and the angel glared, adjusting his coat. "Now," Lucifer's boots thumped on the pavement beneath them, pointing at Charmaine to stand in one spot while he moved further, maybe fifteen feet. "The one thing you seem quite fond of is messing with the lights - that could be a number of things, but we don't need the specifics to teach you how to control and focus that into something useful."

Lucifer as a teacher, Charmaine would have never dreamed such a thing...

"Okay," she rolled her head on her shoulders. "So, how do we do this?"

"Patience," he hummed and rocked back on his heels. "You won't perfect this in one session, this all takes time - of course, you are the first of your kind, so who knows, maybe you'll catch on as fast as with restoration."

Charmaine nodded. "Okay, okay lets do this then," she was getting twitchy.

Lucifer smirked a little. "Lets start with getting you pissed off," Charmaine's eyes widened.

Before she could speak, Lucifer had already snapped his fingers and there was a sharp spike of spine driving into her right knee cap. Charmaine screeched and looked down, seeing nothing but feeling it all. She glared at Lucifer through her hair, saw him merely arching an eyebrow slowly at her. She ground her teeth and let loose another small cry the nails of her right hand digging into the skin before she tried to focus. She knew what he was doing, of course she did, but it didn't make the task any easier. But, she felt it there, buries beneath the urge to just gouge his eyes out with her thumb nails.

"Come on now," Lucifer taunted when a solid fifteen minutes had passed of Charmaine mentally chasing that strand of focus, the one that crackled with electricity. "I guess blunt pain isn't enough on this one...no...no, I think this calla on _Lucy_."

Everything in Charmaine tensed and the pain shooting through her was easily forgotten amongst the images of the bubbly red head, her freckled green eyes -

Charmaine's head shot up and her eyes were liquid mercury again, pupils pin-point ice. "Don't you fucking dare," Charmaine hissed. "Talking about her will only get you torn apart!"

Lucifer chuckled and everyone looked between the two of them in worry. "What? She still hurts, doesn't she? Left her behind, left it _aaalllll_ behind - but only physically, right? Mentally...she's all up there, wrapped around every lob -"

Charmaine shrieked and wailed, teeth black and skin prickling as her veins protruded in a violet hue. She snarled and thrust her right hand out, grabbing at the air and mentally grabbing for that strand. The moment her fingers curled in the air, Lucifer spasmed and his arms curled against his chest, his knees connecting sharply with the tarmac as he was crippled. Charmaine swayed to her feet, keeping her fist clenched tight and overly enjoying the way Lucifer began to drool.

" _Charmaine! Stop it, Charmaine!"_

Her eyes swiveled to Balthazar, who was suddenly there and very real beside her. His eyes were wide and curved in worry as he reached out, clasping a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to Lucifer, slowly coming to the realization of what she was doing; _oh God, what was she doing?_ Her fingers slowly loosened in the air, Lucifer gradually ceasing in his seizure before stopping completely when she abruptly dropped her arm.

Charmaine swallowed reflexively a couple of time, her hand shaking as she lifted it to cover her mouth. She looked around at everyone, the breeze catching her hair before she shook her head fiercely and started running in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Its been far too long my lovelies.**_

 _ **So here's why I've been gone for so long, well, there's more than one reason.**_

 _ **For starters, I have to write on a phone and its so damn hard; it doesn't seem like it would be but damn it is. Also, I've had to be an adult recently and that's a pain.**_

 _ **But the main reason is because I had a...shitty co author. I mean, she was a big help and she was a very dear friend of mine but she started blaming me for stuff that was happening in her life and - don't need that. So, I've had to go back through other stories and correct plot mistakes she forced me into - yeah, that really is how it happened - and I've also had to pick up slack in other stories I never got the chance to work on because she was constantly making me help her with her stories instead of helping me with mine.**_

 _ **Shitty co author.**_

 _ **But, I'm back to work on Charmaine but I has questions - should I restart this story or just edit it back to the original pairing (which was Sam/OC but she took a liberty and made it Balthazar/OC instead).**_

 _ **Bal will be there still because I have a place for him in the original plot.**_

 _ **I would like to bear from some of you at least before I start over.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_hello everyone_**

 ** _now, i know this story has been dormant for some time, with promises of updates and all that, but i just wanted you all to know that the previous owner of this profile has moved on because she is starting her family and really doesn't have time for stories anymore._**

 ** _so, i won't bore you with my name but i do want to tell you that i am keeping Charmaine on the list of stories attached to this profile. she will be revised and perfected, and then their will be a variety of stories posted here once she is close to finished. i was thinking of just keeping this story as the only one on this, but i said screw it and decided i'll just want until this is finished so i don't stretch myself too thin._**

 ** _anyway, i just wanted you all to know that, and also that Charmaine's plot will be tweaked, but keeping the base their, even though none of you really got to see that. the pairing is edited to Sam/Charmaine and yeah that's all i can say for right now._**

 ** _their WILL be another chapter posted on here to tell you the new version is posted and then, after about two weeks, this story will be deleted._**

 ** _i hope you will all come and enjoy the new, updated, fresh Charmaine_**


End file.
